


Gesichter im Schatten

by Waldfee



Category: MAY Karl - Works, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Native American Character(s), Other, Relationship(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldfee/pseuds/Waldfee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist eine Sammlung verschiedener Oneshots zum Thema Karl May. Gleich im ersten Kapitel tauchen wir etwas tiefer ein in einige Geschehnisse aus der Erzählung "Krüger Bei", als Winnetou, Old Shatterhand und der Englishman Emery Bothwell im Orient auf der Jagd nach dem Mörder Hunter sind. Im aktuellen Kapitel wird es etwas weihnachtlicher...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sonne des Lebens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das verwendete Zitat stammt aus "Krüger Bei", Gesammelte Werke 21 von Karl May.

**Old Shatterhands Perspektive:**

 

_»Ja. Es ist der Stein, der von oben herabgebrochen ist.«_  
_»Himmel! So ist er zermalmt worden!«_  
_»Zermalmt oder erstickt! Winnetou würde sein Leben geben, um seinen Bruder zu retten, aber kein Mensch kann durch diesen Stein! Die Sonne des Apatschen ist untergegangen im fernen Lande, und seine Sterne verlöschen in - -«_  
_»Verlöschen in dem Lichte des Tages, welcher hier oben aufgehen will!« fuhr ich an seiner Stelle fort, indem ich mich niederbückte, um da unten gehört und verstanden zu werden._  
_»Scharlih!« rief, nein, schluchzte er förmlich._  
_»Winnetou!«_  
_»Er lebt, er lebt, er ist da oben!«_  
_»Ja, er lebt! Hinauf zu ihm!« stimmte Emery bei._  


_Im nächsten Augenblicke sah ich beim ersten Schimmer des Tages, welcher in die Spalte fiel, die beiden aus der Tiefe tauchen. Winnetou nahm mich von vorn, Emery von hinten; ich wurde hin und her gezogen und gedrückt, dass es mir fast noch banger wurde als vorhin, wo mir unter der Erde die Luft ausgehen wollte._  
_»Scharlih, mein Bruder!« die drei Worte nur sagte der Apatsche; aber der Ton, in welchem er sie aussprach, galt mir mehr als die allerlängste Rede. Emery machte mehr Worte, meinte es aber nicht weniger herzlich._  
__

_»Ach, gerade das, was dich scheinbar in Gefahr brachte, hat uns freigemacht. Wir sind gerettet!«_

_»Gerettet!« nickte der Apatsche, der mich noch immer bei der Hand hielt. »Meine Brüder mögen mit mir kommen und ihre Gewehre holen!« [Krüger Bei, GW 21]_

So geschah es. Nachdem wir uns nur kurz Zeit genommen hatten, um das Wadi der Uled Ayun zu überblicken, entwendeten wir mit List drei für unser weiteres Vorhaben geeignete Pferde aus ihrem Pferch. Der morgendliche Aufruf der Beduinen zum Gebet zwang uns dann zum unvermittelten Aufbruch, im nächsten Augenblick saßen wir schon im Sattel und jagten das steile Ostufer des Wadi empor und dann über die sandige Steppe in Richtung Tunis. Man folgte uns, aber wir entkamen auf den edlen Rössern, preschten windgleich dem fernen, von erhitzten Luftschichten flirrenden Horizont entgegen. 

_Gegen Mittag hatten wir die Ebene hinter uns und kamen in die Ussalatberge, wo wir hinreichend Wasser und auch Futter für unsere Pferde fanden. [Krüger Bei, GW 21]_  
Dort war es auch, dass ich Zeit und Gelegenheit fand, die Erlebnisse des heutigen Morgens Revue passieren zu lassen. Emery hatte sich unter Bäumen auf seiner Decke zu einer kurzen Rast niedergelegt, Winnetou versorgte noch die Pferde. Und ich? Ich saß etwas abseits an dem kühlen Felsenquell, das Mensch und Tier Linderung brachte. Mein treuer Blutsbruder hatte mit mildem Auge auf mich geschaut und erkannt, dass ich einen Moment der Ruhe benötigte, um meine Selbstbeherrschung wieder zu erlangen, und hatte mich gehen lassen. Ich tauchte nun zum wiederholten Male meine Hände in das erquickende Wasser, das nicht nur meinem von der Mittagsglut erhitzten Körper, sondern auch meiner Seele Beruhigung verschaffen sollte.

Wie schon so oft, waren wir dem Tode überaus nahe gewesen. Das alleine konnte Old Shatterhand, in diesen Breitengraden vielmehr als Kara Ben Nemsi bekannt, nicht schrecken. Gevatter Tod war unser treuester Begleiter geworden, seit ich das Blut Winnetous und er das meinige getrunken hatte. Ich hatte Nscho-tschi, die schöne Schwester meines Blutsbruders, von Mörderhand sterben sehen, hatte unzählige Weiße und Rote, in einem ausweglosen, irrsinnigen Krieg, der nichts und niemanden verschonte, zu Tode kommen sehen. Angehörige zweier Rassen, von denen jede unerbitterlich “um die gerechte Sache“ focht. Soldaten, die vom Pferde stürzten, mit einem Pfeil in den Rücken getroffen, aus dem Hinterhalt. Die stolzen Söhne der Apachen, die niemals zu ihren Müttern, in die Zelte ihres Stammes, wiederkehrten, da ihre des Skalpes beraubten Leiber in der Prärie verrotteten, des lieben Geldes wegen. In Duellen und Kämpfen hatte ich selbst den Gegner niedergestreckt und auch da so manches Blut vergossen. 

Der aufmerksame Leser mag sich fragen, ob man sich denn an den Tod gewöhnen kann. Meine Antwort muss lauten: nur scheinbar. Nur scheinbar nehmen die Empfindungen ab, die man verspürt, wenn ein Gegner, von der eigenen Waffe getroffen, zu Tode sinkt. Der Westmann, der von der Last der mit angesehenen Gräueltaten nicht unwiderruflich zu Boden gedrückt werden will, lernt schnell, die grausigen Erinnerungen zurückzudrängen, einen tieferen Schrecken gar nicht erst zu verspüren. Einzig das Überleben, das eigene Überleben und das der Verbündeten zählt, und dazu gehört mit Sicherheit, Herr seiner Sinne zu bleiben und den so unabdingbaren Verstand nicht zu verlieren. Letztlich war es ein kurzer Entscheidungsprozess: man überlebte und lernte schnell, oder man lag schon tot im Staub der Savannen und Felsenschluchten, mit zerschmetterten und zerschossenen Gliedern.

Doch es gab Gelegenheiten, in denen man aufgerüttelt, aufgeweckt wurde aus der Illusion, dass man der Gefahr immer wieder entkommen konnte, dass man letzten Endes stärker und geschickter war als der Feind. Vor dem geistigen Auge sah ich meine eigene Zukunft, die Zeit meines Greisenalters im beschaulichen Städtchen Radebeul, auf der Veranda im Garten sitzend und schreibend, vielleicht mit einem trauten Eheweib an meiner Seite.  
Was war, wenn ich dieses Alter niemals erreichte, da ich schon vorher starb und den Meinen Kummer brachte? Denkbar war es nach den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages, denn ich war dem Erstickungstode unzweifelhaft nahe gewesen und hatte noch Stunden danach Schmerzen in der Lunge verspürt. Welche Pein, welch tiefen Schmerz hätte ich Winnetou bereitet, wenn mein scheinbarer Tod ein wahrhaftiger gewesen wäre? Er wäre derjenige, der mein vorzeitiges Verscheiden kaum jemals hätte verwinden können, da ich, durch die tiefe Liebe und Innigkeit unserer Blutsbrüderschaft, für ihn durch niemanden zu ersetzen war. Meine Haut war weiß, aber Winnetou sah mit klarem Blick auf die Farbe meines Herzens und die Wahrheit meiner Augen, die von unverbrüchlicher Liebe für ihn sprachen. Gewiss konnten meine Augen die Gefühle nicht mehr verschweigen, die ich für ihn hegte. Und auch ich wusste, wie tief seine Liebe für mich reichte. 

Seine Worte hallten noch, einem fernen Echo gleich, durch meine Gedanken: „Die Sonne des Apatschen ist untergegangen im fernen Lande…“ Ich war die Sonne, die sein Leben erhellte, ihn in den Wirren des Krieges von Verzweiflung und Grauen fernhalten wollte. Das Geschenk seiner Liebe war mehr als Goldes wert, erhellte auch mein Leben zu einem glanzvollen Strahlen, über dem nur noch die Liebe des Höchsten stand. Die Erinnerung an Winnetous Schluchzen, an die drängende Zärtlichkeit, mit der er an meinem Hals gehangen und später meine Hand gehalten hatte, trieb mir fast das Wasser in die Augen, und so tauchte ich die Hände abermals in das kühle Wasser, um mein Gesicht damit zu benetzen.  
Winnetous früher Tod hätte mich als gebrochenen Mann zurückgelassen, denn auch er war im Wadi kurze Zeit unter dem Stein, unter den wir uns graben wollten, gefangen gewesen, und ich hatte um sein kostbares Leben einen Schrecken empfunden, den ich nicht sogleich wieder erleben wollte.  
Noch immer aufgewühlt, trachtete ich danach, die schweren Gedanken fahren zu lassen und den Sturm in meinem Inneren zu bewältigen, doch es fiel mir schwer, sehr schwer. 

Natürlich gewahrte ich die leisen Schritte, die sich mir ruhig näherten; ich musste mich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, welche mir unendlich liebe Person da kam, um mir beizustehen. Eine wunderbare Wärme ob dieses Wissens erhellte meine gedrückte Stimmung, derer ich mich nicht erwehren konnte und wollte.  
Winnetou ließ sich kniend an meiner Seite nieder und sein Arm legte sich sachte, aber eng, um meine Schultern. Ich schaute zur Seite in sein ernstes, schönes Gesicht, das mir soviel bedeutete. Er war noch in den arabischen Kaftan gewandet, der ihm vorzüglich stand, ihm aber einen exotischen Einschlag verlieh, den ich von meinem unwandelbaren Blutsbruder so gar nicht gewohnt war. Jedoch war sein prachtvolles schwarzes Haar dasselbe wie in den Prärien Nordamerikas, seine feinen Brauen, die Nase, der bronzene Ton seiner Haut, die geschwungenen Lippen waren die gleichen geblieben. Der Ausdruck seiner samtigen, wunderbaren Augen, die mir voller Liebe entgegen leuchteten, erfüllte mich mit tiefer Freude und Dankbarkeit. Winnetou wusste genau, wie es um mich stand.

Langsam hob er die Linke und legte sie mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln an meine Wange, gegen die ich mich zutraulich schmiegte. Einen kurzen Moment schwiegen wir, dann erhob Winnetou leise das Wort: „Scharlih spreche kein Wort, Winnetou weiß, was er empfindet. Auch sein Herz ist dankbar, dass ihm das Leben seines Blutsbruders erneut geschenkt wurde. Es ist von allen das kostbarste Geschenk.“  
Nun war ich wieder beinahe zu Tränen gerührt ob dieses erneuten Liebesbeweises, den Winnetou mir mit seinen Worten machte. Hätte ich auch sprechen wollen, es wäre mir in diesem Moment nicht möglich gewesen, da mir die Stimme weggebrochen wäre. So aber schaute ich in Winnetous eherne Züge, legte die Arme fest um ihn und drängte mich gegen seinen Brustkorb, um diesen teuren Menschen am liebsten nie wieder von mir zu lassen. Er verstärkte den Griff um meine Schultern, ruhig, beruhigend fühlte ich seine starken Hände auf meinem Rücken. 

Es drängte jedoch die Zeit, wir waren auf der Flucht und wollten noch heute zu den Selassbeduinen bei den Ruinen von Nabhanah gelangen, von denen ich wusste, dass sie uns freundlich aufnehmen würden. Widerstrebend löste ich mich ein Stück von meinem Blutsbruder, um nun im Gegenzug meine Hand an seine Schläfe zu legen. Winnetou schaute mich immer noch innig an, und dieser Umstand ließ mich nun etwas tun, was ich in den weiten Prärien des Apachenlandes vielleicht niemals vermocht hätte.

Ungesehen von den Pfeilen der Comanchen, den prügelnden und saufenden Cowboys, den umherziehenden Predigern des Wilden Westens brachte ich mein Gesicht ganz nah an das seinige, um meine zögernden Lippen zart auf seinen Mund zu legen. Eines kurzen Momentes bedurfte es nur, dann spürte ich die weichen Bewegungen seiner Lippen, mit denen er mir begegnete und den Kuss sanft erwiderte. Der Sturm in mir beruhigte sich zu einem leisen Säuseln, als dem tiefen Band unserer Blutsbrüderschaft ein weiteres hinzugefügt wurde. Es war mir dies ein heiliger Augenblick, den ich nie wieder vergessen sollte, außerdem die erste von unzählbaren derartigen Berührungen.

Wenige Minuten später beschloss ich, Emerys wissendes Lächeln, als Winnetou und ich von dem Felsenquell zurückkehrten, vorsätzlich zu übersehen.


	2. Der verlorene Kampf

**Winnetous Perspektive:**

 

Mein Kopf lag auf des Dunklen Falken Brust, meinem einstigen Gefährten aus längst vergangenen Kindheitstagen. Unsere heftigen Atemzüge wurden ruhiger, meine Gedanken entwirrten sich aus den Fängen der Lust, die uns umfasst und unsere erhitzten Leiber in meinen Gemächern des Pueblo miteinander vereint hatte. Seine starken Arme brachten mir Wärme und Trost, auch Linderung der drängenden Begierden, die von Zeit zu Zeit von mir Besitz ergriffen. 

Viele Sonnen hatte ich sie verleugnet. Der Häuptling der Apachen war kein Mann, der sich gerne unterwerfen ließ, sei es von seinen Feinden noch von dem Gegner in seinem eigenen Körper, der unermüdlich seine Forderungen bekannt gab. Dieser Kampf war mir schwer geworden, denn wer vermochte schon, Herrscher seiner selbst zu werden? Selbst dem tapfersten Krieger waren Grenzen gesetzt, der stärkste Büffel konnte nicht gegen seine Triebe und der stolze Adler nicht vom Grün der Wiesen satt werden. Und so hatte auch Winnetou nach langem Ringen nachgegeben und sich einen Geliebten gesucht, der ihm körperliche Erfüllung brachte.

Der Dunkle Falke war mir gleich an Alter, ähnlich an Wuchs und Gestalt, erahnte meine Gedanken und war stets bereit, die Wünsche seines Häuptlings zu erfüllen. Als einer der besten Kundschafter der Mescaleros unternahm er weit ausgedehnte Ritte, weilte selten im Pueblo und war aus diesem Grunde ledig geblieben. Ich aber ahnte seit unserer gemeinsamen Jugend von dem Geheimnis, das er lange Zeit verschlossen in seiner Brust trug. Er war ein “Nde’isdzan“, ein Geist, der sowohl die männlichen als auch die weiblichen Aspekte der Schöpfung Manitous in sich vereinte. Und so hatte ich ihn endlich zu mir gerufen, und er war meinem Ruf gefolgt.

Die seelische Erfüllung blieb mir jedoch weiterhin versagt. Der Dunkle Falke blickte mit liebenden Augen auf mein Angesicht, aber die bronzene Farbe seiner Haut konnte meine Seele nicht befriedigen. Es fehlten das Blau in seinem Blick, das meinen Geist beflügelte, und der helle Hautton, der meinem so unähnlich war. Seine Hände waren kräftig, sein dunkelbraunes Haar lang und glänzend, aber wo war das kurze blonde Haar, das ich zu lieben gelernt hatte?  
Scharlih fehlte. Er fehlte jederzeit, wenn er in seiner fernen Heimat weilte, fehlte an der Seite Winnetous, um die Weidegründe der Apachen zu verteidigen, fehlte den Bleichgesichtern, die eine neue Heimat suchten und den verdorbenen Menschen ihrer eigenen Rasse zum Opfer fielen. Am meisten fehlte er aber in meinem Herzen, in meinen Armen.

Den Weißen wurde gelehrt, dass es Sünde sei, einen anderen Mann genauso zu begehren wie ein Weib. Es stand ein hohe Strafe darauf, die den Betroffenen viele Sonnen in Ketten gewährte, aufdass ihr Leben verwirkt war, wenn sie nach langer Zeit wieder frei kamen.

Bei den Roten war dies anders. Die Sache wurde unterschiedlich gehandhabt, aber viele Stämme sicherten den Nde’isdzan die gleichen Rechte zu wie allen anderen Stammesangehörigen auch. Ein Nde’isdzan durfte sich bekennen und heiraten, auch wenn die Wahl eines geeigneten Partners offensichtlich erschwert war.  
Aber Scharlih war ein Bleichgesicht und dachte in vielen Belangen wie dieselben. Selten nur wünschte ich, dass dem nicht so wäre, dass er verstehen und mich annehmen würde, so wie ich ihn annehmen wollte. Er wusste um die wenigen Nde’isdzan in meinem Stamm und hatte nie ein Wort über sie verloren. Ich meinte aber, die stille Missbilligung in seinem ernsten Blick zu erkennen, wenn er mit mir am Rio Pecos weilte und einen von ihnen gewahrte. Ich hatte ihm nie vom Dunklen Falken und mir erzählt.

Unsere Begegnungen waren nicht heimlicher Art. Der Häuptling der Apachen empfing viele Gäste, es wäre darum ein törichtes Unterfangen gewesen, die seltenen nächtlichen Besuche des Dunklen Falken geheim halten zu wollen. Die Laute der Lust waren in einer Behausung wie der unseren nicht auf alle Zeit zu vermeiden. Keiner meiner Stammesangehörigen sah mich darob schief an oder achtete mich geringer. 

Und doch traute ich auf ihre Verschwiegenheit. Ich wusste, keiner von ihnen würde auch nur ein Wort in Scharlihs Anwesenheit verlauten lassen. Keineswegs war es meine Absicht, meinem treuen Freund und Blutsbruder einen derart wichtigen Teil meines Lebens vorzuenthalten, jedoch sah ich keine andere Wahl. 

Und so war ich sicher, und doch gefangen.

Mein Geliebter hob den Arm und fuhr mit leisen Fingern über die noch schweißbedeckte Haut meiner Schultern. Ich wandte meinen Kopf zu ihm, um seinem warmen Blick zu begegnen. „Winnetou, Nizhoni...“, hauchte er mit zärtlichem Ton. Ich brachte mein Gesicht ganz nah an seines und versiegelte unsere Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss. Es war genug.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mescalero Apache: „Nde’isdzan“ = „man-woman“  
> Navajo: „Nizhoni“ = „beautiful“


	3. Der treue Bote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Zitat stammt aus dem Gedichtband „Himmelsgedanken“ von Karl May. Ich schreibe in diesem Kapitel aus der Perspektive von Klara May.

Radebeul, um den 1. Advent des Jahres 1912

Leise Flocken des beginnenden Winters fielen auf das Grab meines verstorbenen Mannes, schmolzen schon bald auf der dunklen, mit Tannenzweigen bedeckten Erde. Noch war der Boden zu warm, um das weiße Himmelsgeschenk halten zu können. Die Blumen, die ich vor wenigen Tagen am Totensonntag in stillem Gedenken hier niedergelegt hatte, waren inzwischen vertrocknet und so nahm ich sie wieder auf, um sie auf den Halden des Friedhofs entsorgen zu können. 

Als ich aufschaute, blieb mein Blick erneut an dem prachtvollen Marmorrelief haften, das der Künstler Selmar Werner meinem Karl gewidmet hatte. Es zeigte die formvollendeten Säulen der Akropolis, in deren Hallen die Engel Gottes vom Himmel hernieder stiegen, um die sterbende Seele in Empfang zu nehmen. Diese Nachbildung des Tempels der Athene Nike war mir einst von meinem lieben Manne geschenkt worden, nachdem wir zur Jahrhundertwende in Griechenland die alten hellenistischen Bauwerke bestaunt hatten.   
Nun standen hier antikes Götzenbild und die Boten des Höchsten in stiller Andacht vereint. Einst ein undenkbarer Widerspruch, denn wie passte das Himmlische zu dem Niederen, zu Sinnenfreuden und zu den Göttern des Altertums, die von der Kirche verachtet wurden? Noch vor Jahren hatten wir auch so empfunden, Karl und ich. Mein Ehemann gar, mit seinem starken Hang zur inneren Einkehr und zum Glauben an den Herrn, hatte sich aus Überzeugung gegen die Neuerungen gewandt, die in den letzten Jahren Einzug in Kultur und in gewisse Kreise der Gesellschaft gehalten hatten, gegen den Spiritismus etwa, gegen das Aufkommen des Sozialismus und die zunehmend loseren Sitten. All dies konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten für die Zukunft des Deutschen Reiches, deren Bürger allmählich vom rechten Glauben abfielen.

Und doch – Athene, Symbol der Weisheit, Beschützerin der Städte und Schirmherrin der Künste und Wissenschaften. Eine reine, engelsgleiche Schönheit, der die dämonischen Triebe eines Bacchus oder des Göttervaters Zeus selbst fehlten. Wer wollte sie auf ewig von den Menschen fernhalten? Und so war letztlich auch dieses Grabmal genehmigt worden, nachdem Karl unheilbar erkrankt und im frühen Lenz diesen Jahres das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte. 

Oftmals geleitete mich sein Künstlerfreund Sascha Schneider auf diese Gedenkstätte. Er, der geschlechtlichen Umgang mit anderen Männern pflegte, war auch Symbol dessen, was wir in früheren Jahren abgelehnt hatten. Aber das Alter hatte Karl milder werden lassen, darum reagierte er mit Großmut auf dessen verborgene Ausschweifungen. Geheuer war mir diese Angelegenheit zuerst nicht gewesen, indessen hatte ich den Herrn Schneider jedoch als vortrefflichen Kameraden meines Gatten und ganz passablen Gesellschafter zu schätzen gelernt, sodass mir seine Neigungen inzwischen in einem anderen, begütigenden Lichte erschienen.   
Nun genoss ich es, wenn ich auf meinem Wege zu Karls letzter Ruhestätte bisweilen von einem lieben Menschen begleitet wurde, der ihm in ehrlicher Zuneigung ergeben gewesen war. Die innige Kameradschaft, die beide Männer geeint hatte, war alsbald auf mich übergegangen, und ich mühte mich, sowohl Karls Ansinnen, als auch dem neu gewonnenen Freund gerecht zu werden. Sie beide waren wohl auf Herzengrund einsame Männer geblieben, die lange Jahre ihres Lebens auf verzweifelter Suche nach sich selbst und der Wertschätzung Anderer zugebracht hatten. Die Herren Künstler brauchten Anerkennung ebenso unbedingt wie der Mond das Licht der Sonne, um im vollen Glanze zu erstrahlen. Spät im Leben hatten sie sich gefunden, die gegenseitige Anteilnahme mochte aber manch vorhergegangene Enttäuschung wieder wettgemacht haben.

Natürlich waren alle weiteren Verleumdungen, die die Verbindung meines Mannes mit Sascha Schneider in ein falsches Licht rücken wollten, erlogen und himmelweit von der Wahrheit entfernt. Dafür wollte ich gerne Zeugin sein. Auch wenn nach den vielen Jahren der Ehegemeinschaft die Glut unserer Leidenschaft nur noch schwach geglimmt hatte, war sie doch nie gänzlich erloschen, bis der Tod mir den Mann wegnahm.

Nur der Umstand, dass Karl seinen Winnetou so sehr geliebt hatte, betrübte mich bisweilen, ohne dass ich gegen meine sicherlich nicht rechtmäßigen, nachtragenden Gefühle etwas auszurichten vermochte. Dieser unvergleichliche Indianer, stolzer Häuptling der Apachen, der nie gelebt, aber Sinn und Herz meines Mannes bis zum Bersten angefüllt hatte, hatte Karl gefangen genommen und in eine wundersame Welt entführt, in die auch ich ihm nicht mehr folgen konnte.   
Nie hatte ein lebendes Wesen einen Mann namens Winnetou zu Gesicht bekommen, nie waren seine Mokassins über die Prärien Nordamerikas gewandelt, aber Karl hatte ihn mit prophetischer Sicherheit gesehen, in seinen Gedanken. Nun gut, Winnetou hatte ihm ebenso zu jenem Wohlstand verholfen, von dem auch ich lebte. 

Dennoch war dieser erdachte Mann Sinnbild all dessen, nach dem sich Karl auf Lebenszeit verzehrt hatte – unwandelbarer Seelengefährte und Blutsbruder, treuer, aufrichtiger Freund bis in den Tod hinein, kühn, aufopferungsvoll, von unvergleichlichem Geschick. Welche wie auch immer schöne und talentierte Gattin konnte dagegen bestehen? Sicher war auch unsere Ehe oftmals von Glück und Zufriedenheit geprägt gewesen, jedoch auf eine irdische, vernunftmäßige Art und Weise. In phantastische Träumereien mochte ich mich nicht allzu sehr versenken, es behagte mir einfach nicht.  
Winnetou war natürlich auch Inbegriff dessen, was Karl bewunderte und selbst mit aller Inbrunst darstellen wollte. Die tief empfundene Schmach seines früheren Streunerlebens und der Aufenthalte in verschiedenen Zuchthäusern hatte er wohl nie ganz verwunden. Aus diesem Grund wusste ich auch um die Notwendigkeit, Karls Streben in eine jenseitige Welt und seine Suche nach dem gleichsam erhöhten Edelmenschen anzunehmen. Ich selber war in jüngeren Jahren auch nicht stets blütenrein verfahren und Karl war mir treu sorgender Gatte und guter Kamerad gewesen. Nächstenliebe hieß auch, zu verzeihen.

Nun war Karl dahingegangen und vor unseren Schöpfer getreten, so wie die sterbende Seele des Marmorreliefs auf seinem Grab nach Hause zu den Engeln gefunden hatte. Ob er wohl seinen Winnetou gefunden hatte, in Gottes schöner, großer Welt?

Vielleicht schaute Karl just in diesem Augenblicke auf seine Frau, die zu kalter Winterszeit das Grab pflegte, da ihr sonst nicht viele Herzensangelegenheiten verblieben waren. Aber nein, das war doch ein alberner Gedanke.  
Das Weihnachtsfest nahte schon in großen Schritten, und ich befürchtete, es dieses Jahr alleine feiern zu müssen. Der Anstand verbot es einer allein stehenden Dame, diese bedeutsamen Tage mit jemand anderem als der eigenen Familie zu verbringen. Trotzdem wollte ich nicht verzagen. Der Herr wachte über uns allen, und es steht geschrieben, dass an Weihnachten bisweilen die Engel auf Erden wandelten, um den Menschen Hoffnung zu bringen. 

Kinder hatte ich, sehr zu meinem Bedauern, nach der späten Heirat nicht mehr empfangen können. Die Sorgen um die schriftstellerischen Hinterlassenschaften meines Mannes nahmen allerhand Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch, konnten aber die Angst vor der drohenden Einsamkeit nicht ganz verdrängen. Am schlimmsten nach Karls Tod war mir die lähmende Stille in unserer Villa erschienen, die nicht mehr von seinen Schritten auf dem Parkettboden oder dem gelegentlichen Kratzen der Feder auf Papier unterbrochen wurde. Die ungewollten Besuche einiger Autogrammjäger oder Wild West-Fanatiker, die um ein Andenken an Old Shatterhand baten, hielten dennoch an. 

Ich haderte noch mit der Vorstellung, mich beizeiten vielleicht erneut zu verheiraten. Als Witwe eines bekannten Schriftstellers galt ich in gewissen Kreisen der Gesellschaft als angesehenes und geachtetes, aber auch eher suspektes Wesen. Deshalb konnte ich so manchen Tag nicht in allzu viele mir freundlich gesinnte Gesichter blicken. Es hieß also vorerst, standhaft zu bleiben und besserer Zeiten zu harren.

 

Entschlossen bückte ich mich, um die feuchte Erde noch von einigen gefallenen Laubblättern, die der Wind auf das Grab getragen haben musste, zu befreien, dann wandte ich mich zum Gehen.

Auf meinem Rückweg über die noch schneenasse Serkowitzer Straße begegnete mir kein lebendes Geschöpf außer einer grau getigerten Katze, die sich von den sinkenden Temperaturen nicht abhalten ließ, sich um ihr leibliches Wohl zu kümmern und der Mäusejagd nachzugehen. Zur frühen Morgenstund war dieser Teil der Stadt, wenn man das aus einzelnen Dörfern zusammengesetzte Radebeul denn überhaupt als solche bezeichnen konnte, noch nahezu menschenleer. 

Vor kurzem erst hatte ich mich mit dem Verleger Friedrich Ernst Fehsenfeld in Verbindung gesetzt, um Karls Nachlass zu verwalten und die Rechtsstreitigkeiten bezüglich der Kolportagenromane möglichst bald beilegen zu können. Die damit verbundenen Überlegungen nahmen einen Großteil meiner Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch, daher bekam ich nur am Rande mit, dass es wieder leise zu schneien begonnen hatte. Ich kam an stillen Gärtchen vorbei und passierte schließlich die Bahngleise, hinter denen die Villa bereits in greifbarer Nähe lag. 

Die sich anschließende Schildenstraße wirkte schon belebter, da einige Reisende in Richtung des Bahnhofs unterwegs waren. Ich hörte aus der Ferne, wie die schwere Dampflokomotive sich mit einem lauten Schnaufen und Tuten in Bewegung setzte, nachdem alle Passagiere zugestiegen waren. Ich wandte mich um, damit ich das bunte Treiben in Augenschein nehmen konnte.

Auf den Bahnhofsvorplatz war bereits ein noch ungeschmückter Tannenbaum gestellt worden, der alle Christen an die bevorstehende Ankunft des Heilands erinnern sollte. Zwei munter plappernde Kleinkinder drängten sich um ihre von Einkaufstüten und Besorgungen voll bepackte, aber fröhliche junge Mutter. Der Himmel war derzeit von schneegrauen Wolken verhangen, die zu späterer Tageszeit vielleicht noch einmal aufbrechen würden. 

Dann richtete sich mein Blick auf die nahen Gleise, und ich erschrak. Ein recht junges, vielleicht sechsjähriges Kind war ein Stück hinter mir auf der Dorfstraße unterwegs, dem alten Lederranzen nach zu urteilen auf dem Weg zur Schule. Es war alleine und befand sich noch auf der anderen Seite der Gleise. Der Bub heulte zum Steinerweichen und wischte sich mit den kleinen Händchen über das Gesicht, während sich der schwere Zug langsam dem Bahnübergang näherte.

Aber nicht doch! Sicherlich war das Kind bei Sinnen genug, um die Gleise zu bemerken und sich nicht in den herannahenden Zug zu stürzen. Der Schaffner konnte auch bei einem sofortigen Bremsen nicht mehr rechtzeitig anhalten, falls das Kind die drohende Gefahr zu spät bemerkte. Alle Schulkinder der Gegend waren, zur Not auch mit dem Rohrstock, vor dem Spielen in Eisenbahnnähe dringlichst gewarnt worden.

Der Bub blieb plötzlich stehen, wischte sich die Augen und schaute gebannt auf das heranbrausende schwarze Ungetüm. Was nur war der Anlass für seine Tränen?  
Ich schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass dieses Kind, so kurz vor dem Fest, beschützt werden würde. Es gab allemal genug Leid auf Erden, die Eltern sollten ihren Jungen wieder sehen dürfen.

Dann verdeckten mir die Lokomotive und die angehängten Waggons die Sicht auf das weitere Geschehen. Aber ich war mir sicher, dieses Kind hatte auf seinem Weg noch rechtzeitig eingehalten und war behütet worden, ihm würde heute kein Schaden widerfahren. 

Während der Zug vorbeiratterte, beobachtete ich geistesabwesend die Passagiere, die aus den Fenstern der Gleisabteile schauten oder sich in ihre Tageszeitung vertieft hatten. Ich nahm mir vor, gleich nach dem Buben zu schauen, sobald der fahrende Zug die Gleise passiert hatte, ihn zu beruhigen und zu seiner Schule zu geleiten, damit ihm nichts geschah. Sicherlich konnte ich ihm auch ein kleines Geldstück in die Hand drücken, Karls Erbe war reichlich genug für solche Mildtätigkeiten.

Als der Zug vorüber gefahren war und die Gleise wieder frei vor mir lagen, musste ich allerdings einsehen, dass mein Vorhaben bereits vereitelt worden war. Ein mir unbekannter junger Mann kniete neben dem Jungen und hielt tröstend den Arm um dessen schmale Schultern gelegt. Das Schluchzen des Kindes war zwischenzeitlich verstummt, mit schüchterner, aber vertrauensvoller Miene schaute es zu dem unbekannten Helfer auf.

Wo war dieser Mann so unerwartet hergekommen, hatte ich ihn doch vorher nirgends erblicken können? Und war er der Vater des Kindes?   
Aber nein, sofort sah ich, dass das nicht sein konnte. Der in einen langen schwarzen Mantel gekleidete Fremde wirkte gänzlich anders als das blasse und schmächtige Kind. Er war von deutlich dunklerer Gesichtsfarbe, die nicht in die ländliche Umgebung Radebeuls passen wollte, ja hier geradezu unüblich war. Es mochte sich bei dieser Person wohl um einen streunenden Zigeuner handeln, der sich irgendwo einen feinen Anzug ergaunert hatte. Trotzdem war er gutherzig genug, sich um den Buben zu kümmern, deshalb wollte ich es dabei bewenden lassen. Der arme Junge war versorgt und der fremde Mann wollte ihm offensichtlich nichts Böses.

Ich wollte mich nun umwenden und endlich nach Hause gehen, da drehte der Fremde, der mir bis dahin sein elegantes Profil gezeigt hatte, den Kopf um und sah mir geradewegs in die Augen. Nebenbei nur bemerkte ich, dass ihm das reichliche schwarze Haar in sehr langen, weichen Wellen über die Schultern fiel, es musste ihm bis zur Taille reichen. Gebannt und gleichsam erschrocken starrte ich in diese äußerst dunklen, von einem ernsten, aber freundlichen Strahlen erfüllten Augen, die mir noch schöner und herrlicher erschienen als das Bildnis unseres Kaisers Wilhelm II. Sicherlich hatte ich nie einen schöneren Mann zu Gesicht bekommen.

Mir wollte beinahe schwindeln. Kurzzeitig nahm ich eine seelische Empfindung wahr, die ich nicht benennen konnte, eine scheinbare Bedrohung meines Inneren, die ich nie zuvor gefühlt hatte, die mir niemals schaden wollte und die ich doch nicht aushielt. Der Mensch soll Gott nicht schauen. Ich war mir sicher, dies war nicht für meine sterblichen Augen bestimmt.

Einen kurzen Moment noch ließ ich mich von dem bewegenden Anblick fesseln, dann löste ich mich ruckartig von der eigenartigen Szenerie. Eilig ging ich den Rest des Weges und verschnaufte erst, als ich das Gartentor meines trauten Heimes erreicht hatte. 

Drinnen angekommen, ließ ich mir einen heißen Tee ein in dem Bemühen, mich zu beruhigen und nicht zu sehr über das Erlebte nachzusinnen. Wer weiß, was das bedeuten mochte. Mein Herz spürte es mit beklemmender Sicherheit, mein Verstand war sich ebenso sicher, aber dennoch!  
Ich verrichtete meine üblichen Tätigkeiten in der Küche, bereitete ein frühes Mittagsmahl und widmete mich anschließend meiner Korrespondenz mit dem Verleger Fehsenfeld. Es nützte nichts, sich in wirren Mutmaßungen zu ergehen, die das Rätsel doch nicht lösen konnten.

Am späten Nachmittag nahm ich einige ältere Schriftstücke Karls zur Hand, versuchte, die teilweise schon verblassende Schrift zu entziffern, legte sie dann wieder auf den Schreibtisch, um sie zumindest nach dem Entstehungsdatum sortieren zu können. Alles entglitt mir zunehmend, aber ich musste mein Leben mit aller Kraft und Mühe zusammenhalten.   
Ich breitete die Papiere auf der glatt polierten Mahagonioberfläche aus, bis mein Blick auf ein angefangenes Manuskript fiel, auf dem nur ein einziger Satz stand: _„Wer den Maßstab des Endlichen an das Unendliche legt, um es zu erforschen, der läuft Gefahr bei seinem vergeblichen Bemühn auch noch dieses Maß zu verlieren.“_

Es klang so sehr nach meinem Karl! Ich vergrub meinen müden Kopf in den Händen und widerstand den aufkommenden Tränen, denn er fehlte mir. Doch den besten, edelsten Teil seiner Seele hatte er mir in meiner Not geschickt, wohl auch genau im rechten Augenblick, dessen war ich mir nun gewiss! Endlich fühlte ich ein inneres Aufatmen und konnte einen Teil der drängenden Sorgen fahren lassen. Die gute Botschaft „Seht, ich verkündige euch große Freude!“ war zuletzt noch bei mir angekommen.


	4. Der Weihnachtsochse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P12 Slash, aus Old Shatterhands Perspektive: :-)

„Mag mein Bruder mir verraten, was er da tut?“

Ich hob den Kopf, um meinem Freund und Blutsbruder Winnetou in das edle Gesicht zu schauen, musste außerdem schmunzeln angesichts der mühevollen, aber auch wenig aussichtsreichen Tätigkeit, der ich inzwischen schon mehr als eine Stunde geopfert hatte. 

Wir befanden uns in Winnetous behaglich eingerichteter Kammer im Pueblo der Mescaleros am Rio Pecos, während draußen ein winterlicher Sturm tobte. Jetzt zur Weihnachtszeit fielen auch in New Mexico die Temperaturen in einen ungemütlichen Bereich der Quecksilber-Skala, und obwohl es noch zu warm war, als dass in diesen südlichen Gefilden Schnee gefallen wäre, war man doch dazu gezwungen, es sich beizeiten in einem geeigneten Unterschlupf häuslich einzurichten.  
Und da sich einem Krieger und Häuptling der Apachen, denn ein solcher war ich dank dem früheren Großmut Intschu-tschunas, zu dieser Jahreszeit im Inneren des alten Steinbaus nicht viele körperliche Ertüchtigungen anboten, die meiner Würde geziemten, hatte ich mir schlussendlich eine spezielle Aufgabe gesucht. Eine, die mich gleichwohl an mein einstiges Elternhaus in Hohenstein-Ernstthal erinnerte, mir eine Abwechslung vom Schreiben bot und in mir ein sehnsuchtsvolles Gefühl weckte, das für einen ausgewachsenen Mann meines Alters eigentlich ungewöhnlich war. Denn die Menschen in der alten Heimat taten dies entweder für ihre Kinder oder aus Gründen der Armut und bitteren Not, die ihnen eine schmerzhafte sowie Rücken und Augen schädigende Arbeit aufzwang.

Einigermaßen unzufrieden drehte ich das Ergebnis meiner stundenlangen Mühe in der ebenso erschöpften Hand. Es wäre Übertreibung gewesen, auch nur anzudeuten, dass die Ähnlichkeit zu dem angestrebten Objekt auffallend groß wäre. Innerlich widerstrebend zwang ich mich dazu, mir einzugestehen, dass auch einem Old Shatterhand nicht sämtliche Tätigkeiten in die Wiege gelegt worden waren.

Aus diesem Grund mochte auch meine Antwort an Winnetou etwas weniger enthusiastisch ausgefallen sein, als dieser es von mir gewohnt war: „Ich schnitze.“

Mein treuer Freund hob erstaunt die dunklen Augenbrauen und musterte die Figur, die ich in meinen großen Händen vor seinen aufmerksamen Blicken noch zu verbergen suchte. Meinen augenblicklichen Missmut mit seinen feinen Sinnen erspürend, fuhr er dann in sanfterem Tonfall fort: „Scharlih mag sich bei seinem Tun von Winnetou nicht stören lassen. Er kann mir seine Arbeit zeigen, sobald er bereit dazu ist. Der Häuptling der Apachen war nur erstaunt, zu sehen, dass sein Bruder nicht mehr an seinem Buche sitzt.“

Dankbar lächelte ich Winnetou an, um mich anschließend wieder der Figur zu widmen. Es hatte erst ein Esel sein sollen, und zwar der spezielle Esel, der bei Jesu Geburt in Bethlehem an der Krippe stand. Nachdem die Beine des Tieres nicht filigran genug ausgefallen waren, hatte ich mich für einen Ochsen entschieden, denn auch dieser war Bestandteil des klassischen Szenarios, dem ich mich auch in den Prärien Nordamerikas noch eng verbunden fühlte. Schließlich war ich überall Christ, Winnetou mein angenommener Bruder im Glauben an den Höchsten und den Sieg der Liebe über das Böse, und die Kinder der Apachen die Gläubigen, denen ich durch gutes Beispiel vorangehen und Hoffnung auf ein Leben in Frieden geben wollte. 

Diese Gedanken im Herzen tragend, hatte ich das Schreiben in meiner Kammer unterbrochen und mich in Winnetous leeren Raum begeben, um in den Genuss seiner nie enden wollenden Güte und Freundlichkeit zu kommen. Da dieser zeitweilig abwesend war, scheinbar um an einer Beratung der Ältesten teilzunehmen, hatte ich es mir auf einem seiner üppigen Bärenfelle bequem gemacht und begonnen, einen arglosen Kiefernholzscheit, der seinen Weg hierher gefunden hatte, mit meinem Bowie-Messer zu bearbeiten. Aber auch der Ochse war nicht ochsengleich, sondern schlicht und ergreifend - der Leser ahnt es bereits - misslungen.

Winnetou, der nun zu einer niedrigen Sitzgelegenheit getreten war, um dort seine als Schutz vor der Kälte getragene Saltillo-Decke abzulegen, riss mich erneut aus meinen Gedanken: „Winnetou weiß, dass sein Bruder bisweilen Heimweh verspürt. Aber Scharlih soll sich nicht sorgen, obwohl ich ihm die Heimat nicht ersetzen kann: wenn er wünscht, werden wir hier einen Nadelbaum aufstellen, wie es bei ihm zu Hause üblich ist.“

Ich ließ meine Utensilien sinken und betrachtete meinen Freund dankbar. Seine schwarze Haarpracht schimmerte seidig im Lichte der Glut, die in einer Ecke der Kammer glomm. Er stand von mir abgewandt, deshalb konnte ich sein Gesicht nicht betrachten, als er mit gänzlich anderer, fast hauchender Stimme fortfuhr: „Und dann wird Winnetou seinen Bruder das Heimweh endlich vergessen machen…“

Ich keuchte angesichts dessen, von dem mir schwante, dass es mein geliebter Freund andeuten wollte. Ochse und Messer entfielen mir, wobei letzteres auf mein Handgelenk des auf dem Fell ruhenden Armes traf und dabei einen leichten Schnitt verursachte. Ein Tropfen Blut quoll aus der unbedeutenden Wunde, so nahe jener Hautstelle, die durch den Schnitt Intschu-tschunas gekennzeichnet worden war und der uns damit zu Blutsbrüdern gemacht hatte.

Winnetou und ich…

Der Häuptling der Apachen hatte sich unterdessen zu mir umgedreht und musterte mich aus dunklen, schier unergründlichen Augen. Mich, der ich sichtlich überrascht auf seinem Bärenfell hockte, die ungläubigen Augen aufgerissen, eine ochsenähnliche Figur samt Messer zu meinen Füßen. Wobei – hatte ich es nicht geahnt, in den Tiefen meines Unterbewusstseins, in das auch ich bisweilen nicht vorzudringen wagte? Denn die Vorstellung davon, wie sich Winnetous schlangengleicher, geschmeidiger Körper auf eben diesem Fell mit mir räkelte, konnte mich nicht schrecken. Im Gegenteil.

Mein Blutsbruder, dem mein aufgeregtes Mienenspiel nicht entgangen war, trat sachte hinzu, ließ sich vor mir auf einem Knie nieder und griff nach meinem Arm. Behutsam zog er ihn hoch und brachte die noch schwach blutende Wunde an seine Lippen. Mit unergründlichem, aber sanftem Blick senkte er den Mund auf die Verletzung und sog zart daran. Ich war unfähig, mich abzuwenden oder meinen Freund gar zurückzustoßen, beobachtete das unerwartete, erregende Schauspiel stattdessen.

Schließlich löste Winnetou seine Lippen wieder von mir, senkte den Kopf und betrachtete die plumpe Holzfigur, die vor uns lag. Er hob sie auf, strich zart mit dem Finger über das ungestalte Tier und sah mich dann bedeutungsvoll an: „Winnetou wünscht sich diese Figur zu dem Fest, das die Weißen Weihnachten nennen. Er wird Scharlih auch etwas dafür geben, so wie es bei euch Sitte ist. Ist mein Bruder damit einverstanden?“

Ich nickte und erwiderte mit belegter Stimme: „Ja, Winnetou, ich bin mit allem einverstanden.“

Etwas verlegen senkte ich den Blick und nahm mein unvollständiges Werk, das noch immer in Winnetous bronzefarbenen Fingern ruhte, in Augenschein. Mir blieben noch einige Tage Zeit, um die Figur in einen richtigen Ochsen zu verwandeln und mit meinem Blutsbruder einen geeigneten Nadelbaum auszusuchen, denn Tannen wuchsen in diesen Breitengraden nicht. 

Gleichwohl würde es ein höchst interessantes Christfest werden.


	5. Der Falke und die Freiheit

Von unserer mehrtägigen Schiffsreise von Kairo über Alexandrien und von da nach Tunis ist schon einiges, aber wohl insgesamt zu wenig berichtet worden, wenn ich bedenke, mit welch unermüdlicher Geduld sich so mancher Leser wiederholt nach allerlei Erlebnissen erkundigt hat, die meinen unvergleichlichen Freund und Blutsbruder Winnetou betreffen. Ich bin indessen sehr geneigt, das Unterlassene an dieser Stelle nachzuholen, und tue ebendies mit dem größten Vergnügen, da ich somit erneut Gelegenheit finde, Charakter und Eigenarten des vorzüglichsten Häuptlings der Apachen in den höchsten Tönen zu preisen.

In meiner früheren Erzählung „Krüger Bei“ erwähnte ich, dass sich Winnetou in Alexandrien einen arabischen Anzug kaufte, und wo anders sollte sich diese Begebenheit auch zugetragen haben, als in der lebendigen, im Übermaße farbenfrohen, von den betörenden Düften des Orients umwölkten Innenstadt mit ihren engen und verwinkelten Gässchen, den niedrigen Baldachinen und dutzenden Plätzen und Märkten, auf denen vielerlei Waren angeboten wurden. Wir passierten eine Unzahl kleiner Stände, an denen man getrocknetes Obst und Gewürze, Nüsse, Tee und Kaffee verschiedenster Art erstehen konnte, ließen die Marktschreier des bunten Treibens links liegen und begaben uns zu einem Tuchhändler, der uns das Gesuchte zu einem erschwinglichen Preis verkaufte. Winnetou wählte den Anzug schnell, ohne ihn vorher anzuprobieren, was wir im Nachhinein zu bereuen hatten, da ihm Schnitt und Machart doch ungewohnt waren.

Doch das nur nebenbei. Bemerkenswerter erschien mir der Rest des lauen Abends, den wir in der umtriebigen Metropole des Südens zubrachten, da das Schiff nach Tunis erst am nächsten Morgen ablegen sollte. Ich war froh, meinem treuen, staunenden Freunde endlich einmal die Wunder dieser fremdländischen Welt näher bringen zu können, die selbst bei mir ihren Reiz noch nicht gänzlich eingebüßt hatten. Wir schlenderten durch die Gassen bis zum Hafen, erkundeten den Fischmarkt mit seinem reichen Angebot an Nilbarschen, feinen Seezungen und anderem Getier und besuchten schließlich die berühmte Qaitbay-Zitadelle, eine der wenigen noch verbliebenen Zitadellen aus dem Beginn der Epoche, die wir großspurig als „Neuzeit“ bezeichnen.   
Zu guter Letzt wandten wir uns wieder in Richtung unseres bescheidenen, aber sauberen Quartiers, überquerten erneut einen der vielen Basare, der nun zu vorgerückter Stunde schon bedeutend leerer anmutete. Einige Händler waren noch mit dem Verstauen ihrer Waren beschäftigt, luden ihre schweren Säcke, voll bepackt mit Linsen, Bohnen und den übrigen Speisezutaten, auf ihre Karren, um ihr Hab und Gut vor dem Einbruch der Dunkelheit noch rasch in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ein paar armselige Bettler tummelten sich in nächster Nähe, um möglichst ein herunter gefallenes Obststück zu ergattern oder sich ein paar Datteln und Feigen schenken zu lassen. Die Mehrzahl der Besucher, die tagsüber diese Örtlichkeit bevölkerten, also die jungen, eilfertigen Bediensteten der reicheren Bewohner der Stadt, die kunstvoll verschleierten Ehefrauen, die einstweilen dem heimischen Herd entflohen waren, die herumtollenden Kinder und die ihnen folgende Meute an Hunden sowie die scheinbar unbekümmerten Abenteurer, so wie wir welche waren, hatten sich aber längst in ihr trautes Heim oder ihr jeweiliges Nachtquartier zurückgezogen.

So kam es, dass unser Blick jetzt frei umher schweifen konnte und daher manche Einzelheit zu Tage trat, die man sonst leichter übersah. Ganz hinten an einer äußeren Ecke des Basars, den niedrigen Fassaden der typischen, hellen Steinhäuser zugewandt, standen noch etliche Vogelkäfige auf dem nackten Erdboden, bereit, um verpackt und abtransportiert zu werden. Und Winnetou wäre nicht Winnetou, wenn seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht sofort von diesen bemitleidenswerten gefangenen Tieren in Anspruch genommen worden wäre.

„Uff! Befinden sich die wilden Vögel der Savannen und des Waldes darinnen? Winnetou traut seinen Augen kaum“, meinte der Apache zu mir in leisem, aber gleichfalls alarmiertem Tonfall.

Mit gespanntem Mitgefühl beobachtete ich, wie Winnetou näher zu den Käfigen trat, die zu allem Unglück noch sehr klein und schlecht gebaut wirkten, sodass sich ein aufgeregtes oder verängstigtes Tier durchaus an den groben Stäben verletzen konnte. Hier in diesem Falle wurden singende Nachtigallen, ein paar Tauben und auch ein Falke angeboten, insgesamt um die sechs oder sieben Käfige. Von dem Verkäufer, der vielleicht eine späte Besorgung machte oder schnell seinen Karren reparieren ließ, fehlte jede Spur.

Ich folgte dem Apachen und merkte an: „Tatsächlich werden hier oft Vögel verkauft. Sie werden von den feineren Herrschaften als Zeitvertreib genutzt oder auch für den Briefverkehr eingesetzt.“

Der Apache warf mir einen fast entschuldigenden Blick zu, den ich sofort verstand, als er mir antwortete: „Winnetou dachte, dass nur die Bleichgesichter dazu imstande wären, sich eine solche Grausamkeit zu ersinnen.“

Es schwang ein leiser Vorwurf mit, den ich schon vorausgeahnt hatte: Und ihr nennt uns Wilde, der ihr euch alle Geschöpfe Manitous untertan macht! Aber Winnetou meinte nicht mich persönlich, und natürlich teilte ich seine eigentliche, auch so bittere Ansicht, sodass ich seine Bemerkung schweigend zur Kenntnis nahm. 

Winnetou fuhr fort: „Und der Falke?“

„Falken werden hier bisweilen zur Jagd auf Flugwild eingesetzt, dieses Tier soll vielleicht zur Dressur verkauft und zugerichtet werden.“

Mein Mitgefühl, sowohl mit den Vögeln als auch mit meinem lieben Freund, vergrößerte sich noch, als sich Winnetou nun bückte, um sich das Tier genauer zu besehen. Es war dies ein prachtvolles, aber noch junges Exemplar, ein Wanderfalke, der uns mit scharfem Blick beäugte. Sein Deckgefieder war noch von dunkelbrauner Farbe, diese würde sich im Laufe der Zeit aber zu einer schiefergrauen Tönung umwandeln. Und trotz seiner Jugend wollten seine eingezogenen Schwingen schon jetzt fast die Grenzen des engen Käfigs sprengen.

Ich trat zu Winnetou und legte ihm leicht meine Hand auf die Schulter, wusste, dass er die Nachricht, die meine Anteilnahme ausdrücken sollte, empfangen hatte. Natürlich berührte ihn das Schicksal dieses Greifvogels, des eigentlich wilden, ungezähmten Tieres, das Herrscher der Lüfte, aber kein Sklave der Menschen sein sollte, am meisten.

Mit ernstem, fast bittendem Gesichtsausdruck schaute er zu mir auf. „Was können wir hier tun, Scharlieh?“

Suchend blickte ich mich um: von dem Händler war noch weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Aber konnten wir das einfach tun? Den Vogel, oder wohl auch alle diese gefangenen Vögel befreien und damit die Existenzgrundlage des armen Mannes in Gefahr zu bringen?

Dies teilte ich dem Apachen sogleich mit: „Der Verkäufer lebt von seinen Vögeln, wir können sie ihm nicht einfach wegnehmen, auch wenn es verlockend scheint. Jedes Land ist anders und man hat seine Gesetze notgedrungen zu respektieren; außerdem werden wir vielleicht von den Häusern aus beobachtet.“

Ich sah mich erneut um, und siehe da: ein älterer, hagerer Mann mit einem von der Wüstensonne gegerbten Gesicht, vermutlich der betreffende Händler, kam aus einer der Seitengassen langsam auf uns zu, vor sich einen schmalen Holzkarren schiebend. Er erfasste uns sofort mit misstrauischem Blick und beschleunigte seine schlurfenden Schritte.

„Winnetou hat Gold, um den Vogel zu bezahlen“ bat mich der Apache.

Ein schlagendes Argument, dem ich mich sofort beugte, denn ich ahnte auch, dass dem Häuptling die Sache sonst keine Ruhe lassen würde. „Ich werde mit dem Mann verhandeln, bitte sorge dich nicht weiter“, bestätigte ich Winnetou mit freundlichem Blick.

Es war dies leider ein Einzelfall, ein einziger Vogel nur, den wir vor dem Leben in steter Gefangenschaft bewahren konnten, somit ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein, und doch mochte auch diese Tat vor den Augen des Höchsten zählen.

„Mein Bruder erwerbe alle Tiere; Winnetou bezahlt auch einen hohen Preis für sie“, warf der Häuptling noch ein, und ich fügte mich demnach in das Unvermeidliche.

Der Mann war nun so nahe gekommen, dass ich ihn begrüßen konnte. „Salam Aleikum.“

„Salam“, kam die augenblickliche Erwiderung des Händlers, der nun seinen Karren vor unseren Füßen abstellte. Er wirkte trotz seiner ärmlichen Kleidung nicht unsympathisch: seine grauen Augen waren klar, sein Gesicht redlich, sein ganzes Äußeres reinlich. „Was wollt ihr?“

Schmunzelnd ob dieser fast groben Frage, antwortete ich ihm: „Wir wollen deine Tiere kaufen. Welchen Preis forderst du für sie?“

Natürlich würde ich mit ihm verhandeln und nicht jeden Preis akzeptieren, denn das gehörte hier zum guten Ton.  
Seine Miene erhellte sich schlagartig, als er meine Worte vernahm, dann schlich sich jedoch wieder ein kaum verhohlenes Misstrauen ein. „Was meintet ihr? Alle meine Vögel wollt ihr kaufen?“

Ich nickte ungeduldig, während Winnetou neben mir, der des Arabischen ja nun nicht mächtig war, gebannt unsere Unterhaltung verfolgte.

Als ich keine weiteren Erklärungen folgen ließ, vernahm ich umgehend die raue Stimme des Mannes vor uns: „Habt ihr überhaupt genug Geld? Und wozu? Ihr habt doch gar keinen Wagen oder ein Gefäß, um die Vögel zu transportieren.“

Damit hatte er in der Tat einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Mangels einer passenden Ausrede antwortete ich ihm ein wenig zu ehrlich: „Wir wollen sie auch nicht für uns selbst, wir wollen sie frei lassen, denn sie sollen nicht in Gefangenschaft umkommen.“

Daraufhin wurden wir mit noch größeren Augen gemustert, dann brach der Mann in ein schallendes Gelächter aus. „Seid ihr von Sinnen? Wächst in eurer Heimat das Geld auf den Bäumen, sodass ihr es verprassen könnt?“

Langsam machte sich bei mir eine gewisse Verstimmung bemerkbar, ich antwortete darum barsch: „Rede mit mir wie mit einem vernünftigem Mann! Nein, auch ich muss für mein Auskommen arbeiten, wir sind durchaus noch richtig im Kopf. Aber mein Freund hier“, und damit deutete ich auf den Apachen, „liebt die Tiere des Waldes und möchte sie in Freiheit wissen.“

Nun wurde Winnetou eingehender gemustert, der dies ruhig über sich ergehen ließ und den neugierigen Blick des Arabers stoisch erwiderte. 

Schließlich wandte letzterer sich wieder mir zu. „Also ist er tatsächlich von Sinnen. Was macht ihr denn mit den Vögeln, sobald ihr bezahlt habt?“

„Was kümmert es dich noch, wenn du ein gutes Geschäft machen kannst? Wir lassen sie frei, wie schon gesagt.“

„Hier?“

„Ja. Welchen Preis wollt ihr nun?“, erwiderte ich erneut, und so langsam platzte mir der Geduldsfaden.

Das Gesicht des Mannes legte sich in unzählige Fältchen, während er mich aus listigen Augen angrinste. „Oh, ihr könnt mir viel Geld geben, all euer Geld, und wir lassen die Tiere frei. Aber die Tauben können kaum fliegen und die anderen Vögel sind erschöpft, ich werde sie sofort wieder einfangen und morgen an andere, weisere Leute verkaufen.“

Das änderte schlagartig alles, ich sah, hier kamen wir nicht weiter. Also mussten wir mit einer kleinen Abänderung Vorlieb nehmen. „So verkauf uns bloß den Falken, er ist hoffentlich imstande zu fliegen.“

Nun hatte der Mann aber Feuer gefangen, er würde wohl einen immensen Preis von uns fordern. „Zeigt mir zuerst, wie viel Geld ihr bei euch führt, dann sehen wir weiter.“

Ich zögerte, da zupfte mich Winnetou leicht am Ärmel, um mich endlich von hier fortzuziehen. „Mein Bruder lasse es dabei bewenden; wenn alle guten Worte nichts nützen, soll man nicht noch weiter drängen. Auch diese Vögel werden einst frei sein: wenn der gute Manitou sie von ihren Leiden erlöst.“

Ich willigte notgedrungen ein. Dann ließen wir den Mann mit seinen Vögeln allein, der sich nun anschickte, die Käfige auf seinem Wagen zu verstauen. Er schien um des verlorenen Geschäfts nicht traurig, vielmehr feixte er noch immer in sich hinein; er musste uns wohl tatsächlich für Irrsinnige halten, die man keinesfalls ernst nehmen konnte.   
Wir aber wandten uns endlich zu unserem Zimmer für die kommende Nacht. Der Apache drehte sich wohl noch einige Male um, um das Geschehen hinter uns weiter zu verfolgen, aber bald schon waren wir außer Sichtweite und widmeten unsere Aufmerksamkeit anderen Dingen. 

 

Müde, aber auch still und etwas wehmütig legten wir uns schlafen. Ich schlief, wie befürchtet, recht unruhig, erwachte einige Male und döste wieder ein. Am Rande bekam ich mit, dass sich auch Winnetou, den sonst nie Schlafprobleme plagten, unruhig hin und her wälzte, es ließ ihn wohl der Gedanke an den jungen Falken nicht richtig ruhen. 

In den frühen Morgenstunden, schon weit nach Mitternacht, wurde ich schließlich erneut von einem leisen Geräusch geweckt. Es raschelte neben mir; der Apache war ebenfalls wach.

„Winnetou, was ist los?“, ächzte ich noch schlaftrunken.

Seine entschlossene Stimme drang zu mir durch das nächtliche Dunkel: „Ich gehe, den Falken zu befreien. Mein Bruder Scharlieh kann mit mir kommen, wenn er mag.“

Verwundert setzte ich mich auf meinem Lager auf. „Wie willst du ihn denn finden? Es ist noch tiefe Nacht.“

„Winnetou weiß ungefähr, wo der Händler wohnt und ist sich sicher, sein Haus zu finden.“

„Na schön, einverstanden.“, gab ich zur Auskunft, wissend, dass mein Bruder nicht unbedingt meine tätliche Mithilfe benötigen würde, wohl aber den moralischen Beistand als sein Freund und Blutsbruder.

Wir verließen das Gasthaus auf leisem Fuße und strebten erneut dem Basar entgegen, durch die engen, schwach erleuchteten Straßen, die wie ausgestorben wirkten. Die Leute waren hier streng gläubig und gingen fest davon aus, dass sich kein redlicher Mensch des Nächtens, noch vor dem Morgengebet, auf den öffentlichen Plätzen tummeln sollte. Wohl mochten einige Diebe unterwegs sein, jedoch begegneten wir keinem.

Schon bald standen wir wieder auf demselben Platz wie am gestrigen Abend, näherten uns jener Stelle, an welcher die Vogelkäfige gestanden haben mussten.   
Winnetou bückte sich, untersuchte kurz den Boden, nickte knapp und richtete sich dann wieder auf. „Wir sind an der richtigen Stelle; mein Bruder folge mir.“

Also schritten wir langsam weiter, hinfort von dem Platze und in ein schmales Seitengässchen. Winnetou bückte sich noch mehrere Male, um das grobe Steinpflaster mit seinen ausnehmend scharfen Augen zu begutachten, hob einmal sogar eine Feder auf, die er mir zufrieden reichte. Dabei half uns, dass es langsam dämmerte, ein tiefgrauer Schleier mischte sich bereits in das Schwarz der Nacht.

Wenige Minuten später und nur etwa fünfhundert Meter weiter standen wir vor einer Steinmauer, die zu einem kleinen Innenhof führen musste. „Hier ist es, wir sind da.“

Ich zweifelte die Worte des Apachen nicht an, zu oft schon hatte er mit seinen Vermutungen, dank seines untrüglichen Gespürs, seinen unfehlbaren Sinnen, Recht behalten. Stattdessen baute ich ihm eine Räuberleiter, damit er die Mauer erklimmen konnte; auf dieser kniend, half er mir gleichfalls hoch, und schon waren wir im Inneren des kleinen Grundstücks angekommen. Eine kurze Suche brachte uns das gewünschte Ergebnis: die Bewohner des niedrigen Hauses schienen noch tief und fest zu schlafen, die Käfige indessen standen in einem kleinen Bretterverschlag, der durch einen einfachen Riegel verschlossen war. 

Nur karges Licht fiel in diesen Raum, aber Winnetou bückte sich schon, öffnete zielsicher einen der Käfige und barg das darinnen gefangene Tier in seiner starken, aber vorsichtigen Hand. So sicher wie in Abrahams Schoß ruhte er nun, der junge Falke, der verängstigt schien und noch nichts von seinem bevorstehenden Flug in die Freiheit ahnte. Würde doch nur jedem gequälten Geschöpf ein solch’ gnädiges Schicksal widerfahren können wie ihm!

Dann traten wir wieder hervor, hinaus in den kleinen, nur wenig bewachsenen Garten. Ein trostloser Platz war dies, wo arme Leute andere Kreaturen versklavten, um nicht selbst in der Sklaverei zu enden.

Winnetou ließ seinen Blick liebevoll über den Falken gleiten, dann hob er seine Arme gen Himmel, andächtig, und öffnete schließlich seine Hände. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Vogel die günstige Gelegenheit erfasste und sich aufraffen konnte, dann ein kurzes Flattern, einige probeweise Flügelschläge, und schon erhob er sich in die Luft, flog schon meterweit über uns, in sein eigentliches Leben zurück. 

„Winnetou ist wie dieser Vogel: niemand kann ihn einsperren. Lieber verlöre er sein Leben!“

Diese Worte waren mir wie ein Schwur, ein Versprechen, das der Apache gegeben hatte, und ich wusste: er meinte es todernst. Ich war tief bewegt, als ich meinen Freund weiterhin beobachtete, seine hoch in die Luft ausgestreckten Arme, die dem raschen Flügelschlag des nun befreiten Tieres folgen wollten, seine unbezahlbare Freiheit, seine Lebenskraft nachempfanden. Winnetous Miene, von dem zarten Morgenlicht beschienen, war ernst, aber in seinen dunklen Augen leuchteten die Freude und das Mitempfinden mit dem Falken.

 

Die restlichen Vögel befreiten wir nicht, es wäre zuviel der unerlaubten Geheimniskrämerei gewesen. Nachdem Winnetou dem Händler noch ein Goldstück zur Entschädigung hingelegt hatte, verschwanden wir auf demselben Weg, den wir gekommen waren, und legten uns noch ein halbes Stündchen schlafen.

 

Später am Tag, fast zur Mittagsstunde, machten wir uns endlich auf, um Alexandrien per Schiff Adieu zu sagen. Auf dem Weg zum Anlegeplatz beobachtete ich, mein Erschrecken muss mir überdeutlich im Gesicht gestanden haben, einen heftigen Kampf in der Luft: zwei Raubvögel unterschiedlicher Größe und Kraft stritten sich, rangen unerbittlich um das Jagdrevier, bis der kleinere nach schier ewigen Minuten schließlich zu Boden stürzte. 

Federn leicht und schwerelos wie Gedankenblitze, wie der Zauber des Lebens selbst, schwebten und tanzten im weichen Morgenlicht, segelten nur langsam zur Erde hernieder. 

Die Wege zur Freiheit sind mannigfaltig, im Tod aber ist sie uns gewiss.


	6. Redwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspektive: Überraschung… :-)

_Zart wie ein Hauch streift das Morgenlicht den kühlen Boden, durchdringt das Dunkel kräftiger Baumkronen, um das Erdreich mit seinem sanften Kuss zu begrüßen. Aus seiner Schale bricht alsbald hervor, öffnet sich, das neue Leben. Vorüber ist die Nacht, das Ausharren in der waldigen Tiefe. Welch wunderbarer Tag, um zur Welt zu kommen!_

 

Er wurde bereits zu einer Zeit geboren, als die menschlichen Einwohner des amerikanischen Kontinents nicht nur noch als Jäger und Sammler lebten, sondern zudem noch keine Pferde kannten, die Jagd auf Bisons nur vereinzelt und mit Handwaffen geschah, aber bereits wilde Horden durch das weite Land streiften, um zu rauben und einander morden, dies mit jener Schonungslosigkeit, die nur den Lebewesen innewohnt, die auf Beinen gehen. In Sippen und kleinen Stammesverbänden zogen die Menschen nach Süden, auf der Suche nach einem Platz, der ihnen die Zukunft wies, ewig auf der Suche nach einem besseren Leben, das die meisten von ihnen nie, niemals finden würden. Das Blut tränkte die Erde, aus dem er gedieh. Aber er machte sich nichts daraus, heranwachsend und seine Zweige hoffnungsvoll zum Himmel empor streckend, auf dass ihm die Gezeiten in seinem Jugendalter mit Milde begegnen würden.  
Aber wenn ich „er“ schreibe, so meine ich doch nicht die körperliche Manifestation der Geschlechter, denn er trug beide Pole des Lebens selbstverständlich in sich vereint, so wie dies auch die Tiere tun, die jedoch nicht davon ahnen.

Wind und Sonne meinten es gut mit ihm; kein Vulkanausbruch, kein schwerer Sturm, kein Ascheregen zerstörte sein Ast- und Blattwerk, und auch seine Rinde war bald stark genug, um dem neugierigen Knabbern der Hirschkühe stand zu halten. In den folgenden Jahren und Jahrhunderten, die den Menschen schon fast als Äonen erscheinen, da sie nicht imstande sind, sich diese Zeitabmessungen zu erdenken, streckte er sich mehr und mehr, bis er seine Brüder und Schwestern schon überragte, hoch in den Himmel hinaus bis zu einer luftigen Höhe von 300 Fuß. Die Menschen indessen bekam er seltener und seltener zu Gesicht, weil sie die tiefen, sich weit ausdehnenden kalifornischen Wälder kaum noch zu durchdringen vermochten. 

Mit seiner ganzen erwachenden Kraft formte er sich, barst und erweiterte die eigenen Begrenzungen zum wiederholten Male, bis er imstande war, selbst zur Quelle des Lebens zu werden. Schon bald steckte er Jahr um Jahr all seine Anstrengungen in die Bildung seiner abertausenden Nachkommen, die weit entfernt von ihm zu Boden glitten und ebenfalls zur Sonne hin strebten.

Und die Sonne, oh wie liebte er sie! Sie war nicht seine Mutter und sein Vater, aber doch verehrte er sie mit der ganzen Inbrunst seines Seins. Er verzehrte sich nach ihr in den kühlen, regnerischen Wintern des rauen Landstrichs, begrüßte sie mit Freude in den lauen Frühlingsstunden, frohlockte mit ihr des Sommers und dankte ihr im Herbst für ihre Gnade. Sie, die strahlende Macht aus der Höhe, war ihm Sinn und Ursprung zugleich, war ihm geistige Heimat geworden, die ihm nur das Nass des Bodens in ähnlicher Weise bieten konnte. 

So gingen die Jahrhunderte ins Land, ohne dass etwas Bedeutendes geschah, aber er brauchte auch keine ereignisreichen Abenteuer, so wie die meisten anderen Lebewesen sie benötigten, um glücklich und zufrieden zu sein. Wie hätte er auch ihre Hektik, ihr angstreiches, unruhiges Leben ertragen sollen? Was scherten ihn die Menschen, die so oft ihrem nichtigem Treiben, ihrem Fressen und Morden, ihren Jagden und der nimmer enden wollenden Suche nach geschlechtlicher Befriedigung nachgingen?  
Die gedankliche Beschäftigung mit den heiligen Kräften der Natur, die Überwachung der neugeborenen Raben in ihren Nestern, auf seinen eigenen Zweigen, wie erfüllender waren sie doch als die abstoßenden Rohheiten, die sich zuweilen um seine Stammbasis abspielten.

Er passierte bald sein tausendstes Lebensjahr, noch immer jung und stark. Und während seine immergrünen Nadeln weiter trieben und er mit Liebe das weite Land und die Tiere des Waldes betrachtete, die ebenso seine Brüder waren, denn er gab ihnen ein Heim, so wie sie ihm das Erdreich erneuerten, da gewahrte er mit halb amüsierter Ignoranz, dass sich ihm wieder einmal diese wilden Horden näherten. 

Nur diesmal kamen sie zu Pferde. Ein Trupp dunkelhäutiger Wilder war es, der mit Ingrimm zwei Flüchtende, einen ebenso Dunklen und einen Helleren, auf deren schwarzen Rössern vor sich herhetzte. Der Hellere blutete stark aus einer Schusswunde am Bein. Wer wollte schon sagen, was diese Beiden verbrochen hatten, um den Zorn so vieler auf sich zu ziehen? Sie erschienen wehr- und waffenlos und würden zweifellos sogleich dahin gemeuchelt werden.  
Doch zu seinem Erstaunen kam es anders. Die Flüchtenden passierten seinen Stamm in wildem Ritt, aber vor ihm strauchelten die Verfolger in die gelegten Fallen, deren Pferde fielen zu Boden, begruben die Reiter teils unter ihren schweren Leibern. Die vormals Verfolgten waren schon zur Stelle, um die Übriggebliebenen zu binden. Nur Minuten dauerte es, bis aus den Wehrlosen die Herren wurden, die die wilden Männer abführten, ihren heimatlichen Weidegründen entgegen.

Aber die Zwei kehrten alleine zurück, als es schon dämmerte. Geschwind sprangen sie vom Pferde, eilten aufeinander zu. Die beiden Liebenden fielen sich gegenseitig in die Arme, hielten sich minutenlang, ohne voneinander weichen zu wollen, taten dies schweigend, und doch nicht still. Denn die Botschaft war klar, die auch ohne Worte übermittelt wurde, so dass sie von den Männern abstrahlte und jedes Wesen der Umgebung durchdrang, das eine Seele besaß: ich bin bei dir, ich halte dich, komme auch, was wolle. Erst im Tod lasse ich dich fallen!

Das Blut des hellen, blonden Menschen rann langsam, aber unaufhaltsam zu Boden, bis der Mann sich endlich setzen musste. Es dauerte nicht lange, und die Wunde wurde vom Anderen versorgt, der trotz seiner stolzen, starken Gestalt seine Arme um ihn breitete wie eine sorgende Mutter um ihr einziges Kind. Sein schwarzer Haarschleier wehte im frischen Abendzug, ein dunkles Augenpaar, das von Milde und großer Güte sprach, darauf bedacht, seinen Begleiter zu beschützen. Der Strom des Blutes, der wieder einmal das Erdreich beschenkte, versiegte, um einer stillen Abendruhe Patz zu machen.

Und des Nachts, da liebten sie sich. Wenn überhaupt ein Akt des Menschen Liebe gebären konnte, so wäre es dieser eine gewesen, der fast heilig schien und dessen Innigkeit versteckt blieb, verborgen vor den Augen der übrigen Zweibeiner. Nur der Hohe, der sein Blattwerk schützend ausbreitete, und die Vögel, die darinnen wohnten, ahnten von der Größe ihrer Verbindung, als ihre nackten Körper sich umeinander woben, um den Anderen zu umfangen. Eine Liebe, nur umso größer, da sie keine menschlichen Zuschauer fand und nicht dazu geeignet war, Nachkommen zu zeugen. Denn nur die Seele bestimmt, wen wir von tiefstem Herzen lieben. Ist die Wahl einmal gefallen, können weder Körper noch Vernunft mehr etwas dagegen ausrichten.

Danach ruhten sie, die Stille der Nacht von einem zärtlichen „Mein Scharlieh!“ und dem gleich lautenden „Winnetou, mein lieber Bruder…“ unterbrochen. 

Der Blonde sprach fast flüsternd weiter: „Oft danke ich dem Herrgott, dass er mich zu dir geführt hat. Wäre ich in der Heimat geblieben, was wäre mir alles verlustig gegangen. Am meisten aber die Liebe meines Lebens.“

Schweigen, dann ein leises: „Winnetou fühlt genauso. Aber wir sind verbunden, Scharlieh, also sorge dich nicht darum. Dies hier bleibt für immer…“ 

Lippen verschlossen sich sanft, suchten nacheinander, um das Gesagte zu bekräftigen. Anschließend hörte man nichts mehr außer dem wiederholten Ruf des Käuzchens, das über ihnen in den Wipfeln wohnte. Und der säuselnde Wind vereinigte sich mit dem Mondschimmer, um einen schützenden Zauber um die beiden Liebenden zu weben, auf dass sie für den Rest der ihnen verbleibenden Zeit vor ihren Feinden sicher seien.

Früh am nächsten Morgen verließen sie ihren Ruheplatz unter seiner Krone. Ein neuer Tag, um das Leben zu bestreiten, sei es in Freude oder Leid. Hand in Hand verschwanden sie, auf gänzlich andere Weise, als wie sie gekommen waren, denn all ihre Verletzungen hatten Linderung erfahren.

In späteren Jahren kamen Soldaten in großen Massen, die das Land verwüsteten und selbst den weiten Wäldern Schäden zufügten, indem sie die Rehe und Hirsche, die Karibus, die Büffel, ja selbst die Berglöwen auszumerzen suchten. In diesen Zeiten weinte er um sie. Die wilden dunkelhäutigen Männer jedoch wurden immer weniger. Aber was scherte es ihn, der er noch Hunderte von Jahren zu leben hatte!

 

_In den Flammen endlich kam er um, als die stolzen Zweibeiner schon längst nicht mehr über den Erdkreis wandelten. Und er sang frohlockend sein Todeslied, während die Feuerglut seine Rinde versengte. Seine Blätter, seine Äste verbrannten, bis nur noch ein schwarzer Stumpf von ihm blieb. Er hatte reichlich Leben geschenkt!_


	7. Der Eiserne Vorhang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historische Ungenauigkeiten sind mir bitte nachzusehen! :-)

West-Berlin, amerikanischer Sektor, im Jahre 1955

Ich war zum Studium nach Berlin gekommen und hatte zeitnah bei meiner Tante Elsa unterkommen können, die mir für geringes Geld ein Zimmer in ihrer Kreuzberger Wohnung, die wie durch ein Wunder vor der Zerstörung bewahrt worden war, zur Verfügung stellte. Wohl hätte sich das Studium im heimatlichen Dresden eher angeboten, mich dürstete aber nach der Ferne; zudem waren die Wohnverhältnisse in der beschaulichen Hauptstadt Sachsens nach den großen Bombardierungen der letzten Kriegsjahre nicht einfacher als in der Spreemetropole. Nach über acht Semestern an der weltberühmten Humboldt-Universität standen meine Aussichten, bald als Dozent für Altertumswissenschaften zu arbeiten und, wenn möglich, in die Heimat zurückkehren zu können, nicht schlecht. Gleichwohl waren meine mageren Ersparnisse längst aufgebraucht, und da ich nicht gedachte, meine armen alten Eltern um Geld anzubetteln, war ich längst gezwungen gewesen, mich für ein geregeltes Einkommen auf dem Arbeitsmarkt zu verdingen.

Nach mehreren unterbezahlten Jobs als Kellner in verschiedenen Restaurants hatte ich eine Küchentätigkeit in einer Kaserne finden können. In der Einrichtung waren vorwiegend amerikanische Soldaten stationiert. Mein Aufgabengebiet erstreckte sich vom Bestocken des Lebensmittellagers, dem Vorbereiten der Mahlzeiten an der Seite des Kochs, über das anschließende Servieren und Abräumen der Reste bis zum Auswischen der Küche nach getaner Arbeit. Dies war kein Luxusleben und die Fahrt mit der Straßenbahn bis Lichterfelde, einem Berliner Randgebiet, in dem die Kaserne gelegen war, eher umständlich, zumal die Scheiben bei den nun vorherrschenden Wintertemperaturen oft gefroren und ein bitterkalter Luftzug sämtliche Passagiere der Tram in Atem hielt. Dafür war aber die Belohnung nicht schlecht, gemessen am sonstigen Lohnniveau der Nachkriegszeit; ich kam mit vielen Leuten ins Gespräch und hatte mir dank einer angeborenen sprachlichen Begabung, die mir beim Studium natürlich auch sehr von Nutzen war, mittlerweile ein recht passables Englisch angeeignet. 

Engeren Kontakt hielt ich mit dem Koch und den weiteren Bediensteten, darunter zwei Deutsche wie ich, die ebenfalls froh waren, sich hier ihr Brot verdienen zu dürfen. Denn es hätte uns durchaus schlechter treffen können: man munkelte von unsäglichen Zuständen in den russischen Kasernen, viele Stadthäuser waren noch nicht wieder aufgebaut und Kultur und Nachtleben Berlins noch im Wiederaufbau begriffen. Die Winter dieser Jahre waren lang und eiskalt, wodurch ein guter Teil der ärmeren Landbevölkerung frieren und zeitweise hungern musste; nicht wenige Alte starben alleine mangels Wärme und ausreichender Nahrung.

Die Arbeit hielt mich allerdings von übermäßigen Sorgen ab, und war ich doch einmal betrübt, heiterte mich der Anblick der jungen Soldaten und ihres unbekümmerten Gebarens schnell wieder auf. Mit ihnen war Leben und Hoffnung in die von den Alliierten besiegte Metropole zurückgekommen, von ihren finanziellen Mitteln einmal abgesehen, die sie mit freier Hand in Bars und Kinos, Theatern und Kneipen ließen und damit die Wirtschaft ankurbelten. Trotz dieses Verhaltens, das mir insgeheim als Verschwendung galt, konnte ich sie oftmals gut leiden; die meisten waren junge, frische Burschen an der Schwelle zum Mannsein, energisch, sorglos, mit einem Übermaß an Humor und Lust an Schwänken, manche von ihnen sicherlich nicht überdurchschnittlich intelligent, einige aber auch betont höflich und mit tadellosen Manieren. Ihnen das Essen zu servieren verkürzte mir beträchtlich die Zeit, da sie oft zum Schwatzen aufgelegt waren und mir auch mal eine Zigarette anboten oder ein Stück Schokolade mit mir teilten. 

Ein kleines Malheur, von mir selbst verschuldet, führte dazu, dass ich eines Tages einen dieser jungen Männer näher kennen lernte. Einer der Kollegen war an Grippe erkrankt, was dazu führte, dass ich vorübergehend mehr Arbeit übernehmen musste und ich mich dadurch mehr beeilte. Kurzum, beim Abräumen der Tische stolperte ich über ein Tischbein, wobei ich die Suppenteller, die ich auf dem Arm trug, nicht mehr halten konnte, sie fielen zu Boden und gingen fast allesamt zu Bruch. Jede sich noch im Esssaal befindliche Person wandte den Kopf, um mein Missgeschick zu beobachten, darunter einige Soldaten, die leise lachten, mich angrinsten und sich dann schleunigst verzogen, um mir nicht noch Hilfe leisten zu müssen. Ihre Pause war bereits vorüber und die nächsten Truppenübungen standen an, deshalb war der Saal schon fast leer.

Scheinbar hatte ich durch den Lärm aber auch die Aufmerksamkeit eines eher ungleichen Paares auf mich gezogen, zweier Männer, die sich ebenfalls zu mir umgedreht hatten: der eine war ein junger Rotschopf mit einem sympathischen Gesicht voller Sommersprossen, aber mit unglaublich traurigen Augen, möglicherweise ein Ire, den das Heimweh oder ein anderer Schmerz plagte. Der andere war ein einigermaßen dunkelhäutiger Mensch, dessen Herkunft ich nicht zweifelsfrei zuordnen konnte. Diese Beiden waren mir schon öfters aufgefallen, da sie zumeist abseits von den Anderen saßen und nicht an deren Späßen teilzuhaben schienen. Was sie miteinander verband außer der Außenseiterrolle, die sie Seite an Seite, aber sichtlich nicht unzufrieden, einnahmen, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen, wahrscheinlich hatte das Los des Andersseins sie zusammen geschweißt, denn ansonsten unterschieden sie sich voneinander wie Tag und Nacht. 

Diese zwei Männer sahen nun zu mir, zunächst unschlüssig, dann hatte der Dunkelhäutige ein Einsehen oder zumindest Mitleid mit meiner Ungeschicklichkeit und machte sich auf, mir beizustehen. Er war gekleidet wie die übrigen Soldaten, ähnlich von Statur, die Haltung aufrecht und militärisch korrekt. Als er sich mir näherte, bemerkte ich endlich das, was ich wohl schon länger hätte sehen können, wenn seine Kameraden mich mit ihren Späßen nicht so auf Trab gehalten hätten: dass die Hautfarbe noch nicht das Auffälligste an diesem Mann darstellte, auch nicht das rabenschwarze, kurze Haar unter der Uniformmütze oder das klar geschnittene Gesicht mit den feinen Brauen und den hohen Wangenknochen. Ein Gesicht, das an die guten Mächte des Lebens erinnerte und Hoffnung schenkte. Das Licht tanzte in seinen Augen. In Augen, die so nachtdunkel und bezaubernd waren, von langen, dichten Wimpern umrahmt, dass Venus vor Neid erblassen mochte. Und diese Augen waren aber so gut, so rein und so hell, dass dieser Mann auf keinen Fall für ein Leben als einfacher Soldat, unter meist simpel gestrickten Geistern, geeignet war. Dieser Mensch war ganz klar zu Höherem bestimmt und hielt sich sicher nur zeitweise hier auf. Er war ein König unter Dienern, ein Weiser im Pöbel, ein Heiliger unter Huren.

Man denke sich meinen Schrecken, derartige Empfindungen in einem Moment zu verspüren, der mir ohnehin schon peinlich war. Ich bückte mich also, um zuerst einmal die groben Scherben einzusammeln. Als ich wieder aufsah, war der junge Mann, der mit mir etwa im gleichen Alter stehen musste, bei mir angekommen, und beugte sich hernieder, um mir zu helfen. 

Sein dunkles Auge begegnete mir freundlich, als er mich fragte: „Hast du einen Besen, um die Scherben aufzukehren?“

Selbstredend fand die gesamte Unterhaltung in englischer Sprache statt, da die meisten Soldaten noch nicht lange genug in Deutschland weilten, um die Landessprache zu verstehen. Ich antwortete folglich nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Überlegens: „Ja, ich denke schon, einen Moment nur…“ Damit eilte ich davon und durch die Tür zur Küche, besorgte mir mit klopfendem Herzen den Besen, einen Eimer für die Scherben, sowie einen Servierwagen, auf den ich alles zu stellen gedachte.

Als ich zum Ort des Geschehens zurückkehrte, hatte der unbekannte junge Mann die meisten Scherben auf einen Haufen gesammelt und half mir nun, sie in den Eimer zu kehren. Sein rothaariger Kamerad hatte offenbar nicht auf ihn warten wollen, sondern den Saal verlassen, denn wir waren für den Moment allein.

Ein Moment, der sehr schnell vorüber war, denn schon befanden sich die wenigen heil gebliebenen Teller auf dem Servierwagen und alles andere in dem Eimer. Dann standen wir kurzzeitig unschlüssig voreinander und eine ungeahnte Bedrängnis schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Konnte ich ihn nach seinem Namen, nach seiner Herkunft, nach seinem Leben befragen? Denn weiß Gott, alles, alles wollte ich über ihn wissen, so ungebührlich es mir auch vorkam. Er würde mir meine Neugier gewiss nicht übel nehmen, und doch war der Anlass es nicht wert, sich gegenseitig das Herz auszuschütten, so wie ich es eigentlich begehrte. Aber bedanken musste ich mich und tat es dann auch mit belegter Stimme: „Ich danke vielmals.“

Er nickte freundlich, wobei mich der dunkle Blick erneut einlullte und mir eine intime Vertrautheit vorgaukelte, die mich schwach zu machen drohte. „Es ist gern geschehen.“

Dann drehte sich der Mann um und ging gemessenen Schrittes aus dem Saal. Um mich aber war es ganz und gar geschehen.

\+ + + 

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an konnte ich nicht umhin, jeden Tag nach eben jenem dunkelhäutigen Soldaten Ausschau zu halten. Es musste sich bei ihm wohl um einen Indianer oder zumindest einen Abkömmling dieses Volkes handeln, schloss ich, nachdem ich einige ethnologische Bücher der Universitätsbibliothek zum Vergleich zur Hand genommen hatte. Dieses Wissen steigerte meine ihn betreffende Neugier noch mehr ins Unermessliche.  
Er kam nicht jeden Tag hierher zum Essen, aber doch zumeist, oftmals in Begleitung des Rothaarigen. Sie schienen lose befreundet zu sein. Als der Indianer einmal einen schlechten Tag zu haben schien und der Ire ihm während des Gesprächs, das ich nur von weitem beobachten konnte, kurz die Hand auf die Schulter legte, raste ich insgeheim vor Eifersucht. Ich muss dabei wohl seltsam ausgesehen haben, denn der Koch fuhr verwundert vor mir zurück und der Indianer begegnete meinem verdüsterten Blick einige Sekunden lang, nachdem ihn sein Kamerad einige Minuten später verlassen hatte. 

Das Jahr neigte sich allmählich dem Ende entgegen und um die Weihnachtszeit waren viele der Soldaten abwesend, vermutlich auf Heimaturlaub, um das Fest mit ihrer Familie zu feiern. So auch der Mann, an den ich mein Herz verloren hatte, ohne dass dieser davon wusste. Ich betete darum, dass er im neuen Jahr zurückkehren möge. Anschließend befand auch ich mich für zwei Wochen zu Hause, umringt von den Geschwistern, denen ich vom Leben in der großen Stadt berichtete, bemüht, mir den Aufruhr in meinem Inneren nicht anmerken zu lassen. Denn es war doch nur eine dumme Schwärmerei, aus der nichts werden konnte.

Nach den Weihnachtsferien machte ich es mir zur Angewohnheit, nach getaner Arbeit eine oder auch mehrere Runden auf einem zugefrorenen See bei Lichterfelde zu drehen mit den Schlittschuhen, die ich zum Heiligen Fest geschenkt bekommen hatte. Häufig wurde ich von einigen Kindern, die in der Gegend wohnten, begleitet. Aber sobald es dunkel wurde, war ich zumeist ungestört und hing meinen Gedanken nach. So kam es, dass ich arg zusammenfuhr, als mich an einem späten Nachmittag in der zweiten Januarwoche während meines Treibens auf einmal eine ruhige Männerstimme von hinten anredete: „Guten Abend! Ich denke, wir kennen uns schon; du bist der Gehilfe des Kochs in der Kaserne.“

Ich bremste, nachdem ich meinen Schrecken, so unvermittelt angesprochen zu werden, überwunden hatte, und kam nach einem Halbbogen wenige Meter vor meinem Besucher zum Stehen, welcher sich tatsächlich als der Indianer herausstellte. Mein Herz klopfte jetzt nicht nur von den sportlichen Anstrengungen, denn ich freute mich, ihn endlich wiederzusehen. Er musste direkt am heutigen Tage wieder in Berlin eingetroffen sein, da ich ihn zuvor bei den Mahlzeiten nicht angetroffen hatte. Nur Mut! rief ich mir still zu, denn wenn jener Mann mich ansprach, ohne dass dafür eine zwingende Notwendigkeit vorlag, schien er mich zumindest nicht ganz übel zu finden. Vielleicht konnte man die Bekanntschaft wenigstens vertiefen, wenn mir nicht wieder der Frosch im Hals stecken blieb.

„Stimmt“, rief ich ihm über die Eisfläche hinweg zu. „Und du bist derjenige, der mir im letztem Jahr mit den zerbrochenen Tellern geholfen hat. Wobei ich es verpasst habe, dich nach deinem Namen zu fragen. Ich bin Karl.“

Und dann holte ich endlich nach, was ich bei unserer ersten Begegnung verpasst hatte. Langsam auf den Schlittschuhen vorwärts fahrend, überwand ich noch die restlichen Meter bis zum Eisrand, wo der Andere zwischen einigen jungen Birken hervortrat, zog mir den rechten Handschuh aus und streckte dem Mann meine Hand entgegen.

Ohne Zögern ergriff er sie in seinem festen, warmen Händedruck, der mir so wohlig anmutete. „Ich heiße Winnetou.“ Noch hielt er meine Hand und meinen Blick fest; es lag eine Offenheit, eine unvermittelte Ehrlichkeit in ihnen, die mich verwunderte. Ich hoffte, er konnte nicht all das in meinen Augen lesen, was nur für mich selber bestimmt war. Um die Stille zu unterbrechen, sprach ich rasch weiter und wählte das Erstbeste, das mir einfiel, zog dabei auch meine Hand zurück: „Du bist nicht wie die übrigen Soldaten.“

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln war kurz auf den schönen Lippen zu sehen. „Das Offensichtliche ist deinem Blick nicht verborgen geblieben. Ich bin ein Mescalero vom Stamm der Apachen.“

Nun sah ich keinen Grund mehr, meine Fragen weiter zurückzuhalten: „Und warum hast du dich für diesen Einsatz entschieden?“

Ein kaum sichtbares Schulterzucken folgte: „Viele von uns kämpfen für das Land unserer Heimat, deren Regierung wir als die unsere angenommen haben. Es ist eine Ehre, einen eigenen Beitrag zu leisten. Wenn ich meine Pflicht erfüllt habe, werde ich stolz sein.“

Welch erhabenes Denken, so anders als das, was unter Meinesgleichen üblich war! Bei der deutschen Jugend hieß es: nie wieder Krieg! Nie wieder kämpfen! Und wie viel hatten diejenigen bezahlen müssen, die dem Führer in den Krieg gefolgt waren oder ihm folgen mussten, wie viel mehr hatte überhaupt das gesamte deutsche Volk für seine Sünden bezahlen müssen. Ich war Hitlers letztem Aufgebot, dem auch Jugendliche schon verpflichtet worden waren, nur mit Müh entkommen, da ich zu der Zeit krank gelegen hatte. Und dieser Indianer nun stellte sein Leben selbstlos für den Kriegsdienst zur Verfügung, für eine Regierung, die sein Volk Jahrhunderte lang bekämpft, betrogen und letzten Endes unterworfen hatte. 

Während ich noch sinnte, heftete sich Winnetous Blick fragend auf meine Schlittschuhe. „Ich sehe diese Tätigkeit zum ersten Mal. Du trägst Schuhe, die dich über das Eis tragen?“

Ich nickte. „Ja, es sind Kufen aus Metall an den Schuhen befestigt, die das Fahren möglich machen.“

„In meiner Heimat gibt es Schneeschuhe, die aber selten benutzt werden. Sie sind auch nicht so schnell, wie ich dich habe fahren sehen. Du bist gut.“ Sein anerkennender Blick traf mich und fuhr kurz über meine Gestalt.

Ich fühlte, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss, und freute mich über das unerwartete Kompliment. „Ich fahre schon seit meiner frühesten Kindheit auf Schlittschuhen; zu Hause haben wir auch viele Dorfteiche, auf denen man üben kann. Es ist nichts weiter dabei.“

Winnetou wirkte skeptisch. „Es sieht einfach aus, aber man braucht wohl viele Jahre Übung, um gut darin zu werden.“

Ich lachte leicht. „So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht.“ Das brachte mich auf die rettende Idee. „Möchtest du es nicht einmal versuchen?“

Der Indianer schien interessiert, winkte aber höflich ab. „Du hast bloß ein einziges Paar Schuhe.“

„Du kannst meine ausprobieren, ich bin für heute ohnehin genug gefahren.“ Rasch warf ich einen Blick auf seine Soldatenstiefel, sie waren kurz, seine Füße scheinbar viel zierlicher als erwartet. „Die Schuhe werden dir etwas zu groß sein, das macht aber nichts, du kannst sie enger schnüren. Bitte, es macht mir nicht aus.“

„Nun gut“, nickte Winnetou mit zufriedenem Blick, „wenn du solange warten kannst. Ich kann dir die Schuhe auch morgen überreichen, wenn du gerne nach Hause möchtest. Es ist schon spät.“

„Nichts da!“ entgegnete ich. „Ich lasse dich bei deinen ersten Fahrversuchen nicht im Stich; einer muss doch aufpassen.“

Wieder glitt ein halb belustigtes, fast schon schelmisches Lächeln um die Lippen des Apachen, seine Augen bohrten sich kurzzeitig in meine, und wieder errötete ich bis unter die Haarspitzen. Gut, dass es dunkel war und nur das trübe Licht einer Laterne zu uns herüber leuchtete, sodass meine Verlegenheit hoffentlich nicht auffiel. Derweil hatte ich mich auf den schneebedeckten Grasrand am Ufer gesetzt und zog mir die Schlittschuhe aus, bereit, wieder in meine Winterstiefel zu schlüpfen, die nun kalt waren. Winnetou hatte es mir gleich getan und sich neben mir nieder gelassen; ruhig nahm er die Schlittschuhe entgegen und zog sie, einen nach dem anderen, über seine dicken Wollsocken und schnürte sie.

Dann stand er auf und stapfte langsam auf die Eisfläche. Gebannt sah ich ihm zu, als er seine ersten Versuche startete, und siehe da, er schwankte nur zu Anfang ein, zwei Mal, stand dann sicher und fuhr schon bald mit steigender Geschwindigkeit und großem Selbstvertrauen über das Eis. Er war ein Naturtalent, und ich bewunderte seine körperliche Gewandtheit. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass mich selten zuvor ein Mann so angezogen hatte wie dieser. Er war schön, auf eine Art und Weise, die mein Herz zu schnellerem Rhythmus und meinen Kopf zum Träumen antrieb. Ich hätte ihn anbeten und mein Leben gegeben, um ihm noch näher zu kommen, so schien es mir.

Zufrieden sah ich ihm zu, wie er seine Runden auf dem kleinen Teich zog. Nach wenigen Minuten bremste er aber und fuhr in meine Richtung, um direkt vor mir anzuhalten. „Es ist nun genug, ich danke dir.“

„Schon? Du hast doch gerade erst angefangen.“

„Dir ist aber kalt, ich möchte dich nicht weiter warten lassen“, deutete er auf meine in den Manteltaschen vergrabenen Hände.

„Das halte ich schon noch aus“, antwortete ich abwehrend. Gerne wollte ich ihm noch eine Weile zuschauen und seine Anwesenheit genießen, wer weiß, wann wieder eine ähnlich günstige Gelegenheit kam, vielleicht nie wieder. 

„Dann musst du dich wenigstens auch bewegen“, meinte der Indianer, griff auf einmal nach meinen Armen und zog mich auf die Eisfläche. Etwas verwirrt folgte ich ihm, befreite meine Hände aus den Manteltaschen und verstand plötzlich, worauf er hinaus wollte. Dann reichte ich ihm glücklich strahlend meine behandschuhten Finger und nun zog ich ihn über das Eis. Schnell warf ich jede Unsicherheit von mir ab, zog ihn in Runden, in Kreiseln, dass mir bald schwindlig wurde. Wir schwebten und tanzten, ausgelassen wie kleine Kinder, unbesorgt und frei.  
Es war wunderschön, und ich freute mich unendlich, mit diesem Mann hier zu sein, ihm nun auch seine frühere Hilfe in der Kaserne vergelten zu können. Welches Glück, meiner dunklen Kammer, den muffigen Hörsälen der Universität und der Großküche nebst den damit verbundenen Gerüchen entschwinden zu können und dabei dieses eine Mal sogar begleitet zu werden. Ich hoffte, dass Winnetou diese Stunde ebenso genoss wie ich, aber wenn ich im Dunkeln wieder einmal in seine wunderbaren Augen schaute, wurde mir ganz warm ums Herz. Ich ahnte, er hatte mich längst durchschaut, und trotzdem wich er nicht vor mir zurück, sondern reichte mir seine Hände im Vertrauen darauf, dass ich ihn nicht verletzen würde.

Als wir ganz außer Puste waren, zog er mich auf die andere Uferseite unter einige überhängende Fichtenzweige. Einige Sekunden sahen wir uns schweigend an, dann näherte er sich mir an und ich spürte Winnetous Lippen auf den meinen, leise nur, ganz sanft. Es war ein fast unschuldiger Kuss, den wir miteinander teilten, wir Kinder, die sich erspüren wollten, und dabei ohne Arg waren. Mehrere Momente verweilten wir so, wobei ich meine Hände auf seine Schultern hob und gegen seine kalten Lippen strich. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen; seine langen Wimpern waren ganz nah. 

Als er mich sachte von sich schob und wieder nach meiner Hand griff, flüsterte er leise: „Lass uns nach Hause gehen.“

Ich erschrak fast. Wohin nach Hause? Zu ihm, zu mir? Bei ihm in der Kaserne, auf seiner Stube, die er sicherlich mit etlichen Kameraden teilte, konnte ich mich keineswegs sehen lassen. Aber er hatte von uns gesprochen, was bedeuten mochte, dass wir zusammen gehen sollten. Zu mir also.

Winnetou wechselte wieder in seine Stiefel, dann machten wir uns schweigend auf den Weg zur Straßenbahnstation. Die Fahrt bis Kreuzberg kam mir unendlich lang vor. Stets fürchtete ich, dass uns jemand ansprach, was wir denn zu dieser Stunde noch vorhätten? Aber wir fielen nicht weiter auf; man hatte auch schon andere dunkelhäutige Soldaten in Berlin gesehen, ohnehin waren die amerikanischen Einsatzkräfte dazu angehalten wurden, sich unter die Bevölkerung zu mischen, um das gegenseitige Misstrauen zu zerstreuen. Ich hatte hier schon einige Kinderwagen gesehen, in denen schwarzfarbige Säuglinge lagen, von blonden Müttern geschoben. Wir waren nur zwei junge Männer, möglicherweise auf dem Weg in die Kneipe.

Dann waren wir endlich vor dem richtigen Haus angekommen. Gemäßigten Schrittes stiegen wir die Treppenstufen empor, ich voran, nervös und aufgeregt, aber auch froh, dem neu gewonnenen Freund meine bescheidene Bleibe zeigen zu dürfen, bis wir die rechte Tür zum Wohnungseingang der guten Tante erreicht hatten. Wir traten ein, nachdem ich den Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht hatte; schnell stellte sich heraus, dass die ältere Dame derzeit nicht anwesend war. Dies machte die ganze Sache einfacher, da ich ihr durchaus nicht viel von meiner Arbeit erzählt hatte in der Annahme, dass es sie verstören könnte, wenn ich mit amerikanischen Soldaten, noch dazu mit einem dunklerer Hautfarbe, verkehrte. Wohl waren die einst hoch gepriesenen Lehren der Nationalsozialisten nun verpönt, doch bedeutete das keineswegs, dass Vorurteile und Misstrauen unter den Menschen inzwischen ausgestorben gewesen wären.

Rasch ließen wir den kühlen, leeren Korridor hinter uns und betraten meine Kammer, die von dem kleinen Kachelofen, den ich heute Morgen befeuert hatte, noch einigermaßen gut beheizt war. Ich entledigte mich meiner Handschuhe und legte sie auf die Hutablage, um sodann mit dem Rest der schützenden Kleidung ähnlich zu verfahren. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete ich, wie Winnetou ebenfalls die Mütze abnahm und sich den wollenen Schal vom Hals wickelte. Und hatte er in und unter dieser Winterbekleidung schon Aufsehen erregend, ja geradezu anbetungswürdig gewirkt in der Art und Weise, wie die tief in die Stirn gezogenen Mütze seine großen, dunklen Augen betonte und die schönen Wangenknochen hervor hob, brachte mich der neuerliche Anblick seines raspelkurzen schwarzen Haares über diesem perfekten Nacken nun dazu, scharf die Luft einzuziehen. Es war zuviel der Verlockung, der ich nicht mehr länger widerstehen konnte. Winnetou musste diesen meinen Laut vernommen haben, denn er drehte sich just um und musterte mich fragend. Meinen Mantel ablegend und endlich an den Haken hängend, wandte ich mich dem Mann zu und stellte mich dicht vor ihn. Meine Hand war ganz ruhig, als ich sie kühn und ohne Zaudern an seine Wange legte. Winnetous Miene veränderte sich nur dezent: die Augen weiteten sich verstehend, sein Blick nahm mich gefangen, um mich für diese eine Nacht festzuhalten und nicht wieder loszulassen. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, er hob den rechten Arm, um meine Hand mit seiner zu bedecken, sie zu ergreifen und sie beide auf seine Brust in die Nähe seines Herzens zu führen.

Im nächsten Moment befand sich mein Mund wieder auf seinem. Leidenschaftlich strichen meine Lippen gegen seine weiche Haut, die sich mir entgegen wölbte und nach einigen Momenten des neuerlichen gegenseitigen Erkundens schließlich teilte, um meine fiebernde Zunge einzulassen. Mein Begehren wuchs, als ich ihn so schmeckte, und vergrößerte sich noch, als seine Arme um meine Taille fuhren und unsere Körper ganz nah aneinander brachten.

Derartig ermutigt, schob ich ihn leicht von mir, um seinen Mantel von den starken Schultern zu streifen und diesen dann blindlings, ohne meine Augen von dem Apachen zu lassen, über eine nahe Stuhllehne gleiten ließ. Winnetou unterstützte meine Bemühungen, in dem er anfing, mich ebenso zu entkleiden. Kein Zögern, kein Widerstreben war seinem Blick zu entnehmen, als er mein Hemd öffnete und sich danach an meiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Mit bebenden Fingern versuchte ich es ihm nach zu tun und frohlockte innerlich bald, als ich noch mehr von seiner bronzefarbenen Haut über dem schlanken, wendigen Oberkörper und den verlockenden Hüften entdecken durfte. Schnell waren wir beide nackt und ich zog den Besucher zu meinem schmalen, aber recht bequemen Bett, das mich auch in kälteren Nächten gut gewärmt hatte.

Nun wärmte mich das Feuer, das uns beide für diesen Abend umfangen hielt. Als wir uns auf besagtem Möbelstück wieder fanden, er glorreich über mir, und ich mich seinen Küssen hingab, entschwanden mir die Erinnerungen an die gut gemeinten Belehrungen meiner Eltern, ein möglichst keusches, sittsames Leben zu führen und in der sündigen Landeshauptstadt nicht dem Laster zu verfallen, auf Nimmerwiedersehen. Ich fühlte seinen heißen Mund auf meinem Hals, meiner Brust, meinem Becken, und dann gar tiefer noch, wo er mich hingebungsvoll erkundete, bis ich ihn wieder höher zog, da ich seine süßen Küsse schon vermisste. Wieder begegneten sich unsere Lippen, wortlos, aber nicht sprachlos, denn Winnetous neckender Blick, seine liebevoll suchenden Hände sprachen für sich. Wohl besaß er in den Künsten der Liebe schon mehr Erfahrung, als ich es von mir selber behaupten konnte, aber ich versuchte, seinen Bemühungen gleich zu kommen, und untersuchte seinen Leib nach ganzer Herzenslust. Welche Wonne bereitete es mir, diese braune, göttliche Haut zu streicheln, sie zu küssen und meinen Händen, meinem Mund und meiner Zunge Untertan zu machen! Nie hatte ich schönere gesehen, die sich ganz annehmend vom Weiß des Betttuchs unterschied. Zärtlich knetete ich seine muskulösen Arme, seine Schenkel, seine Brust, bis ich dem süßen Ruf folgte und sein Glied, schwer und steif auf seinem Becken liegend, genauso mit Aufmerksamkeiten bedachte, die dem Apachen ein gutturales Stöhnen entlockten.

Als er meinte, dass es nun genug damit sein, zog er mich wieder höher, zog mich auf sich. Dann drückten wir uns aneinander, keuchend, nach Atem ringend, wanden uns umeinander, rieben unsere Unterleiber gegeneinander, seine Beine um mich geschlungen, bis ich höher stieg, höher in eine alles umfassende Ekstase hinein, dabei von starken Armen gehalten, von innigen Küssen gewärmt, bis es kein Halten mehr gab und ich mich fallen lassen musste. Ich ergoss mich auf Winnetous Bauch, ihn tief küssend, mich immer noch nach ihm verzehrend. Voller Sehnsucht, voller Faszination beobachtete ich ihn anschließend dabei, wie er sich mir hingab, meine Hand um sein Glied geschlungen, um ihm dasselbe Erlebnis angedeihen zu lassen. Schnell kam er, leise stöhnend, und suchte wieder nach meinen Lippen.

Dann lagen wir Arm in Arm und verschnauften. „Winnetou“, flüsterte ich und drückte meine Lippen zärtlich auf seine Halsbeuge, streichelte mit der Rechten gemächlich durch sein kurzes, glänzendes Haar.

Seine fast schwarzen Augen fixierten mich und er sprach in liebevollem Ton: „Scharlieh!“

\+ + + 

Wir trafen uns noch mehrere Monate lang in aller Heimlichkeit, bis Winnetou seinen Dienst beendet hatte und in seine Heimat zurückkehrte. Es brach mir das Herz, denn die Zeit mit ihm war mir die schönste in meinem bisherigen Leben gewesen. Vier Wochen nach seiner Abreise erhielt ich einen innigen, fast schon liebevollen Brief von ihm, in dem er mir von seiner Ankunft zu Hause und seinem neuen Leben auf dem Reservat der Mescalero-Apachen berichtete. Er schien zufrieden, allerdings meinte ich, aus seinen Zeilen herauszulesen, dass er mich genauso vermisste, wie ich ihn.

Dann hörte ich nichts mehr von ihm und die Jahre zogen ins Land. Der Mauerbau begann, der das Land entzweite, und ich sah mich zur Rückkehr in die Heimat gezwungen, die ich jetzt nur widerwillig antrat, denn die Orte in West-Berlin, die ich zusammen mit Winnetou aufgesucht hatte, konnte ich nun voraussichtlich nie mehr wieder sehen. Noch immer war ich auf der Suche nach der Liebe, fand aber nie mehr einen Liebhaber, der mir den schönen Apachen auch nur ansatzweise ersetzen konnte.

Zwei Jahre nach dem Mauerfall wurde mir ein Dutzend Briefe ausgehändigt, allesamt von Winnetou in feiner, akkurater Handschrift verfasst. Wie sich herausstellte, waren sie unter dem SED-Regime Jahrzehnte lang zurückgehalten worden. Ich musste wohl nachträglich noch von Glück reden, dass ich nicht von den Spitzeln der Stasi verhört und als Verräter und Kollaborateur mit dem Klassenfeind vor Gericht gestellt worden war.

Morgen bringe ich den Brief, den ich an Winnetou geschrieben habe, zur Post in der Hoffnung darauf, dass seine Adresse von damals noch immer gültig ist. Falls dem nicht so sein sollte, habe ich genug gespart, um dieses Jahr eine längere Reise in die USA anzutreten, um den verlorenen Geliebten wieder zu finden. Bevor ich sterbe, möchte ich noch einmal sein liebes Gesicht in meinen Händen halten, denn ich bin nicht mehr jung und ahne, die Zeit wird langsam knapp.


End file.
